Soulmates
by black'n'burgundy
Summary: Eric is still mourning for the loss of his maker, Godric, when a mysterious woman from his past appears in his life. Who is she? Why is she back? And how her arrival will affect Eric? Eric/OC , Sookie/Bill and lot's of Pam! Rated M for safety...
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Hello everybody! Thank for taking the time to read this. It is the first time I have ever attempted to write a story and English is not my native language, so please tell me what you think and help me correct any mistakes. I am looking forward to reading your reviews. Also, I know that the first chapter is not so good, but I am already working on the second and I promise it is going to be mush better!)

Surprise

It was a typical evening at Fangtasia. Eric was sitting in his big black chair inside his office. He didn't really feel like showing off in front of the customers, the way he usually enjoyed doing. His maker, Godric, had met the sun only a few days ago and he was deeply sorrowed for that loss. Actually, he was more than that. He was aching, he was hurt, he felt betrayed and alone and it took almost too much effort to keep his non-chalant façade and stand up to his duties as sheriff. He had decided to dedicate his evening in doing the necessary paperwork for the bar.

Eric's train of thought was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Come in!" he ordered. It was Pam, his vampire child. Pam understood that Eric was not in good mood after the trip to Dallas and she avoided crossing him at any cost. She knew better than that. He had taught her better than that.

She opened the door and announced in her usual i-am-so-bored tone "You have a visitor, Master. She insisted on seeing you. Can she come on in?".

Eric immediately understood who the visitor was. Sookie Stackhouse was there and, apparently she was demanding to meet him. This was a first. He wondered what could she possibly want and where Bill Compton was. Surely, he wouldn't have let her come to Fangtasia on her own. Were they not dating any more? Or was she here without his knowing?

There was only one way to find out. "She may." Eric answered. And a few seconds later a rather irritated Sookie entered his office.

"It was you, wasn't it? Who else could have possibly done something so … so evil! Where do you have him, huh? In the dungeon where you kept Lafayette? Where is he?"

By the time she finished her tantrum, she was screaming on top of her lungs and she was trying to catch her breath.

Eric observed she was truly upset about something he couldn't figure out just yet. He tried to remember if he had engaged himself in any kind of activity that would bring the young telepath from Bon Temps shouting in his office…No, he couldn't think of something…

He scanned Sookie once more trying to understand. She looked better than he had ever seen her before. She was wearing an ancient greek style dress in the color of lavender that emphasized her blossomy cleavage and ended right above her knees. This dress looked very fine and he wondered how a waitress could afford to wear such clothing…Maybe it was Bill's gift?

However, that moment he realized that she was about to start yelling at him again and he asked "Really, Sookie, I don't seem to understand what brings you here tonight. What exactly did I do to bring in that state?"

Sookie just couldn't believe what she was hearing. Like he didn't know. He ruined everything. She had worn her beautiful new dress (Bill's gift) and he had picked her up at 7 pm. He drove them to a fancy French restaurant, which –as Sookie found out later- he had rented only for them! And while she was enjoying her delicious meal, he popped The Question! She couldn't believe it. It would be a lie if she claimed that she had never dreamt about that moment, but she hadn't realized that they were that serious… She needed a few seconds to collect herself, to put her thoughts in line, so she dashed to the restroom. But when she came back just a little later, he wasn't there anymore! And in the room was definite struggle evidence.

Sookie just knew that something bad, really bad, had happened and she thought immediately of Eric Northman; he had to know something about it. After all he was Sheriff of this area, he was supposed to know what was going on in it.

So, she drove all the way to his bar, Fangtasia. Pam, his vampire child and his second in command, had discouraged her from meeting Eric, but nothing she could possibly say made any difference to Sookie. She had to find out what had happened to Bill.

With a lot of effort, she explained all these to the thousand-years-old gorgeous vampire that was staring at her incredulously. Finally, he said "I have nothing to do with Compton's abduction. But as it is, I am compelled by vampire law to look for him since he inhabits permanently in my area."

He said that and then mumbled "Chow". Chow appeared in the door just a few seconds later accompanied by two vampires Sookie had never met before. Eric motioned them to wait and he picked up the phone, announcing "Bill is officially missing. I will call Sophie-Anne to find out whether she is involved."

Sookie had finally stopped crying and she was sitting quietly in a chair, while Eric called the Queen to find out whether she had been involved in Bill's abduction

He was dialing her number when he suddenly stopped. He stood there, a strange expression of wonder laying on his face. Sookie was actually worried. She had never seen Eric like that. She opened her mouth to ask "What's wrong?" but Eric's hand rose and she heard his deep voice saying "Shh.. Don't talk!" The vampires hadn't been paying attention, but now they were aware that something was wrong. Nonetheless, they didn't speak. The Sheriff had ordered them not to.

Eric was in shock. One moment he was making a phone call and the next he was feeling her coming close. He sensed that her presence approached. It couldn't be… She had left two centuries ago, claiming she needed to spend some time on her own. He had been really miserable at the time, but he had let her go. Was it plausible she was coming back?

Before he had time to think any further, he felt her energy concentrating by the window. And there she was.

All the eyes in the room turned towards her. The vampires' fangs were out because for a moment the thought they were being attacked. After seeing her, though, they were immobilized. Their fangs stayed out because they lusted after the outstanding woman that stood there.

She was tall, but not too tall. Her figure was one every model would kill to have. She had long legs, very slim waist and just about the right bosom to make her irresistible. She was dressed in a burgundy dress, whose upper half was shaped like a corset, emphasizing her thin waist and the dress continued in a pencil-cut way all the way to her knees. Her pantyhose was between grey and black and she was wearing 10 cm suede pumps, and a matching clutch, as well. Her glossy black hair was a little longer than her shoulders and it ended in loose curls.

Sookie's mind could only form one coherent thought "Who the hell was that woman?" .


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Eric was beside her the very moment she entered and they shared a very intense look that lasted for several minutes. Then she spoke for the first time saying in a voice that reminded velvet 'Eric, could we please talk in private?"

Eric's response was immediate "Wait outside until I summon you!" he ordered never taking his eyes from hers.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was there, actually there, standing by the window in his office. He was overwhelmed with joy that actually made his previous painful feelings subside.

They stood there gazing into each other's eyes. It was like a dream. Eric was afraid to speak, like words would spoil the electrifying ambience of the room. Then, she whispered "Eric...!".

He could not think of a response. It was like his mind was numb and unable to produce descent answers. At last, he said "Artemis..?"

It was that moment when she tore her gaze from his eyes and looking outside the window she broke the silence. "Eric, I understand that I might not be your favorite person in the world, as they say in America these days... Do you want me to leave?"

When she started speaking, Eric was startled by the sensations her voice evoked that he hardly paid attention to her words. But now he was catching up. As she mentioned the words "leave" he felt every molecule in his body protest and he managed to say

"You know that you will always be my favorite person in the world." Eric answered intently. "It is not like I have a choice.." he added half-bitterly.

A faint smile was painted on her beautiful face.

Eric was getting over the shock of seeing her and his mind was starting to work normally again. And he asked in his mind _"Why are you here?"_. It was not an accusation, it was merely a question.

"_I felt your sorrow, Eric. Ever through the barriers in my mind. Despite the distance. And then I found out the reason behind it. And I had to come. To be here for you. So, I worked a deal with my employer and I got myself a month out of work."_Artemis answered mentally.

The next second Eric was standing close to her. Dangerously close to her. She could feel his intensity. It would have scared most women, but not her. She carefully placed her hands on his face and she asked _"How bad is it, Eric?"_

Eric thought of trying to avoid the question or to dismiss it by changing subject, but he knew Artemis better than to believe she would let it go so easily. So, he decided to be honest. Of all people, she was the one he could be sincere with and not worry

about consequences. _"It's the closest thing to unbearable I have felt for a long time. It is like someone has ripped out a vital part of me. I can't concentrate on anything at all. I keep remembering the past and I just can't come up with anything that will make my pain less…I have thought of pretty much anything: to slaughter a town, to meet the sun myself, to have wild sadistic sex… Actually you could help with the last one!..."_

"_Eternal Eric"_, Artemis thought desperately. Even when he is in a condition like this one, he will never stop thinking of ways to get her naked! All these thoughts were depicted on her face with a charming grin and a subtle rolling of her eyes.

But then her face got serious and she thought at Eric _" Eric, you know very well that none of these activities will fill the void in your heart, will soothe the true pain… And I am afraid I don't have time to stay and watch you explore all possibilities before you decide to deal with your true feelings. I am here to help you face those sentiments that scare you. I am sure that you will find a way to deal with the rest yourself."_

Eric thought the words she had just said and he tried to fight the temptation to let her help him, but soon he realized he had no strength to refuse her aid. He needed it. In fact, he wondered how he had made it through until now without it. And without another word he buried his face in the arms and he let go of all his mental barriers.

His thoughts and his feelings flowed then into Artemis's mind and that moment she flinched. Too much pain, too much strain… And she felt a pang of guilt knowing that she had caused part of it when she left. But she soon she reasoned herself, repeating that it was really the best for both of them at the moment.

Among Eric's thoughts she picked a few practical problems, like a missing underling, some financial issues of Area 5 etc etc. Those shouldn't be worries in his mind. She whispered "I will take care of these. You should focus only on healing dealing with your feelings".

Eric took a few minutes to collect himself and then he sat on his huge black chair.

Artemis approached him and sat on his lap, always thinking at him that it would be alright.

Both of them knew that they had to deal with those practical problems so that they could leave early. Pam could take care of running and closing the bar when they left.

Sookie had grown impatient and she kept on trying to get in the office. The guards wouldn't let her though. Their master and the mystery woman had requested privacy.

Eric pressed a button on his phone and said calmly "Pam, please bring 2 Tru Bloods O positive and Sookie in my office." He remembered her favorite blood favor, of course, after so many centuries of hunting together.

Pam's voice answered "Yes, Master" in a rather amused tone.

Two minutes later they heard a light knock on the door and Pam came in, only to stop and stare wordlessly at the outstanding woman on Eric's lap.

"Well, that explains it!" were her first words after a minute she took to collect herself.

"Artemis, I am very happy indeed to see you here. It has been so long! Although, I might add, I am not sure whether this happiness is all mine or if someone else's feelings are affecting mine…" Pam suggested with a wicked smile.

"Pam… It is so good to see you. And I can guarantee to you that these feelings are all mine, since the only person that could biase them is quite angry at you right now…!"

was Artemis's reply.

"Well, and I have to say it is quite a surprise to see you in the same room with him and dressed!" Pam added.

Artemis responded to that comment with a slight grin and eyed Eric slyly, saying "We've made quite an impression on her, haven't we?"

Eric said "Well, she met us when we were still together..!", obviously remising joyful moments of the past.

And then both of them laughed in synchrony. But after a while they pulled themselves together and Artemis turned to Sookie.

"Well, you must be the famous telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps…"

Sookie had never met this woman before and no matter how strange she was, Sookie wanted to make her Gran proud by making a good impression. So she answered politely "Yes, madam, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. Pleased to meet you!".

"Sookie, I hear that your boyfriend, Bill Compton has gone missing. Well, I am going to be helping Eric for a while, so I might as well call my old friend Sophie-Anne and find out what she knows about this disappearance. I am sure she will be delighted to find out that I am in her Queendom, don't you think Eric?"

Eric didn't reply verbally to her question but his expression clearly implied that Sophie-Anne would not be oh-so-happy to learn that Artemis would be spending some time in Louisiana…


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis picked up the phone and dialed Sophie-Anne's number, which Eric was projecting in his mind. She put in on the speaker mode. It was her personal phone, so the Queen answered herself "Hello…" in a rather annoyed tone.

"Oh, Sophie-Anne, my dear, I am so glad to hear you. It has been a very long time. I think we last talked in Paris during the Revolution!" Artemis said in very cheerful voice.

After a short silence on the side of the line, the Queen replied "Artemis, darling! Unbelievable! It has been a very long time indeed… I thought you were living in Europe these days. How come you are calling me from Northman's phone?"

"Your sources are correct, my beloved Sophie- Anne, I do live in Europe. However, I have come to visit Eric for a while and, actually, this is a business phone call."

"Business… How could I possibly be helpful to you, Artemis?"

"Well, it seems that Bill Compton has been abducted… Now, you wouldn't happen to know anything with regard to that?" Artemis said in an almost too polite tone. The menace behind her words was almost imperceptible, but it was there.

Sophie- Anne managed to sound incredulous saying "Is that true? I am deeply upset. Bill was a loyal underling and I can see no reason why anyone would kidnap him. Artemis, you should tell Eric to begin immediately interrogating and to call me as soon as he has some news!" Eric and Artemis, however, were able to detect a slight hesitation in her words and they eyed each other with understanding and then motioned to Sookie, who was ready to protest, to be silent.

With her most friendly voice, Artemis went on "I am sorry to be the one to inform you about this most terrible event. But I promise to you, Sophie- Anne, I will find myself the guilty party and will punish them according to the laws of our kind. In fact, I think we shouldn't waste any time interrogating people. I will use my magical powers to identify the abductors. It should be fairly easy, considering my undeniable expertise…"

Everybody listening to the conversation could understand that the Queen knew something more than she was saying and they expected her answer.

"Oh! Know that I think of this, there might be someone involved with the abduction that both your Sheriff and I know. Maybe you have met her yourself at some point. I am speaking of Lorena, Bill's maker. She never quite accepted his relationship with that human girl."

"Well, Sophie- Anne, I think this is a valid assumption and so does Eric. I will make sure to find that Lorena.. I am most grateful for your time and your valuable contribution. I hope I will have a chance to see you in person before I leave. Have a pleasant night!" Artemis chimed charmingly.

"We shall meet indeed before you depart, my dearest. Keep me updated on Compton's case. Goodnight!"

And the line was cut.

Sookie couldn't help but wonder about the new woman, Artemis. First of all, what a strange name that she had. Artemis… It must be greek she thought. Sookie also noticed that she never referred to Sophie- Anne as "your majesty" or "my queen" as most other vampires did. It was like she was her equal… Then, how could she possibly know what Eric was thinking? It reminded her of herself and of how she knew things that were not told out loud. Was she a telepath, too? And most importantly how had she managed to make Eric trust her absolutely even with the affairs of his small piece of Louisiana that he loved so much? Eric, as Sookie knew him, would have never allowed anyone to speak on his behalf, especially in his presence. However, Eric had not intervened once during the conversation and he only exchanged meaningful looks with Artemis.

Actually, the two of them had engaged themselves in a long-lasting eye contact. It was like they were having a whole conversation with their minds. Maybe they were… Who knows with these supernaturals?

Eric picked up the phone and, after checking a book that looked suspiciously like a phonebook, dialed a number. Lorena's number. He waited and waited and finally got her voicemail. He left a message saying that he needed to speak with her immediately when she got that message.

Then, Artemis turned to Chow, who had entered the room at some point earlier and said in an imperative tone "You are to leave immediately and go to Lorena's residence. You will not find her there, but it is procedure. Then go to the house she and Compton shared before she released him. It is most probable they will be there. If find out so, call us to send reinforcement before you attempt to go inside. If they are not there, call and will use magic to locate them. Go!"

Chow was staring at her and he seemed genuinely confused. This was not an expression you found often on a vampire's face. He began reluctantly "Madam, I would be more than happy to oblige, but I have pledged fealty to Master Eric and not to you. I need his approval before I depart…"

Eric's eyes were pinned on Chow's face and he looked indignant. And menacing. Very menacing. Pam, who had been sitting quietly in a corner, grabbed Chow's arm and said "You must do as she commands. Her words have the same weight as those of Eric. And I would recommend that you never doubt that again, at least if you value your existence… I will explain the details some other time. Now, you have a task if I recall correctly!" and she shoed him out of the room.

Then she turned to Eric saying "How are they supposed to know if you don't explain? You have to gather them and tell them or there will be more of this…"

Eric's expression relaxed a bit and he answered to Pam "That sounds reasonable. Inform those who should know about Artemis's arrival and her position. If anyone protests tell me immediately."

Her face light up with a sinuous smile "Of course, Eric."

Artemis then turned to Sookie, who had started to wonder whether they had forgotten she was in the room, "You should return to your home now. There nothing more you can do here. We will inform you as soon as we have news. And if you sense any danger call someone from the bar, or Bobby Burnham if it is daytime. You offer valuable services in this area…you should be safe."

Sookie was too tired to protest. After all, what could she alone do? For some reason she believed that the mystery woman would help her find Bill. She thanked everyone for their help and headed home.

After that, Artemis and Eric settled some other issues of Area 5 and they left a while before dawn to go to Eric's place where they could rest for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Memories

Eric was sitting quietly in his office at Fangtasia, lost in his thoughts. He had met her when he was still human. They had been turned together. He had loved her for century after century, always fascinated by her intelligence, her beauty, her very being. There were several bonds tangling up their lives, their feelings, their minds…

Until two centuries ago. That night something changed. Not her feelings. He could still tell that she loved him absurdly and that she cared about him. Nonetheless, that night she left. She pulled up barriers in her mind so that he couldn't know what she thought or felt and she claimed to need some time alone. He was hurt then and angry. Why was she leaving since she still felt the same? But he didn't put much resistance. He couldn't deny her anything, even if it cost him. Even if it what she desired was to leave him.

Secretly, he had hoped that she wouldn't manage to stay away for long. That she would come back and everything would be right again. But time went by and she didn't show up. After a while he had stopped hoping. It was too painful. He knew that she had great self-control and power over her emotions and if she had summoned them to help her stay away, she would manage so.

Right at that point, he heard her light footsteps approaching and she entered his office. " Eric, Pam said that my suitcases arrived this morning and that your human employee put them in here…" she said examining the room for her things. She found them in the closet and, satisfied, she pulled a leather briefcase. It was her laptop.

"I thought you were on vacation. Are you going to work?" he asked curiously. It would be interesting indeed to find the person who would oblige Artemis to work despite her request to take some time off.

"I need to check a few things. Not only work. I have to check my accounts, my estates, my email, see if something needs to be signed etc etc.." she replied. Of course, he remembered, her fortune was as huge as his or even larger. There must definitely be some necessary paperwork to be done.

"Alright. Actually tonight I have to sit outside and scare those stupid humans who believe that they have come to the dark side by visiting a vampire bar. Would you like to sit with me?" he asked. He wanted to exploit every single minute of the time she would spend with him. Her staying out his sight was not an idea he enjoyed.

She laughed lightly and accepted "That would be amusing. To spend a night frightening humans. It must be a refreshing change, being closer to your true nature after so much mainstreaming."

Eric rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. He remembered that she always appreciated a chivalrous gesture. He thought at her _"Don't bring your laptop just yet. Someone will bring it to you later. Join me for a drink at first. And then we will work. I have some paperwork to do myself."_

They walked out of the office and towards his private booth together. Those two walking together was a lovely sight. Artemis was wearing a aubergine purple tight fitting dress which ended a little above her knees. She had also chosen a pair of very elegant black pumps. Her hair was up, in a intricate bun, and her neckline was decorated with a wonderful choker of white gold and amethysts. On a finger of her left hand was laying a matching ring. It was apparent that her outfit was consisted of designers' items and the value of her jewelry was just as intimidating. On her side Eric was equally striking in a dark grey suit with a blue-purple shirt that emphasized the deep blue of his eyes.

It was 10.30, rush hour for a bar and Fangtasia was crowded. As they walked almost every head in the room turned to their direction and stared in awe. In their eyes one could read various feelings. Some were in shock from seeing the Sheriff so openly admiring someone else. Others were jealous of the beautiful couple and of the gorgeous woman that seemed to hold Eric's undivided attention. But everyone, with Pam's exception, was curious to find out who was the marvelous creature that Eric escorted to his booth. Was she new? Why was she there? Was there a chance they could spend a night with her?

Eric and Artemis sat gracefully and Eric ran his eyes all over the bar. Wherever his eyes passed people turned their heads back and reluctantly, as if still in awe of the couple, resumed their previous activities.

Pam joined them a while later. "You made quite an impression" she said with approval. "I heard people calling their friends and inviting them over to see you. If nothing else, you will be good for the business, Artemis" .

That was Pam; always matter-of-fact. Artemis responded with a wide frightening smile. Eric's child left soon after and barmaid brought Eric's papers and Artemis's laptop. They both started working.

Pam interrupted them again, this time with Sookie Stackhouse standing on her heels.

"Our telepath friend seems to be in trouble once more. She will explain herself if you will allow her. I have to go." Pam had always been as fond of Sookie as she could ever be of a human. The constant trouble she was in amused Pam endlessly.

Eric raised his eyes and motioned Sookie to have a seat. "What is it that happened to you this time?" he asked in an amused tone himself. This girl was a magnet for trouble.

Sookie started talking about a werewolf attack that took place and she went on about how she managed to escape. "And you said that I should come here if I am in danger…And I was also wondering whether you managed to find out something with regard to Bill..?" she finished breathlessly.

Eric had expected something like this would happen. Whoever had Bill would definitely want Sookie. He was thankful that earlier that evening he had sent Bubba to guard her. She was a great asset of his area and, to be honest, he enjoyed her typical Southern character traits.

"That is a lot. I think it would be best if you stayed here until the bar closes and then someone can escort you home. You will be safer at Fangtasia, rather than at your home even with Bubba there. Soon we will have news about Bill, too. Chow must be on his way to Lorena's residence by now…" Eric said.

"Alright, I'll stay. It sounds best for now." Sookie replied reluctantly. She seemed wary of Artemis, he noticed. And she was quite right to think so. Artemis didn't look exactly what one would call harmless, but she was much more lethal than she appeared. Humans rarely detected that.

Sookie settled quietly in a corner of Eric's booth and ordered a drink. She left her gaze wonder around the bar and soon she was lost in her thoughts.

At some point, Eric noticed Artemis making a desperate grimace over some papers. "What's the face about?" he asked. Artemis had had over a millennia to master control over her facial expressions. Whatever she was seeing had to be pretty darn annoying to make her show her distaste that vividly.

"Nothing important. Just an annoying and too persistent person, who seems unable to wrap their mind around the fact that I am not interested in their offers." Artemis answered in an irritated tone.

Her words spiked Eric's interest and an idea flickered in his mind. It couldn't be her, thought, right? He had to see the papers in her hands. He made a quick move and just like that he was now holding the papers.

Artemis turned her face towards him and looked at him incredulously_. "What do you think you are doing?" _she thought. In a second, she was next to him, her hands holding his in a tight grip that didn't allow him to read the papers.

"You have no right to steal my paperwork and read it without my permission." She wasn't really mad and she seemed to enjoy the little wrestle, but one could tell from her expression that she was determined not to let Eric read her papers. It was a matter of pride.

Eric attempted then another quick move, but Artemis responded instantly. Their bodies were tangled and they were staring at each other's eyes with fierce passion. Then Artemis smiled sinuously and suddenly the papers were not in Eric's hands any longer. Startled, he noticed that the papers were now laying on top of Artemis's other things. However she didn't let go of him and he didn't either. "You are not playing fair. You can't use magic to do what you want." Eric protested. "You bet I can" Artemis replied with a triumphant look on her face.

Right then, Pam showed up and winked at Sookie. "Aren't they cute? Flirting like that… It's so...so…" Pam didn't have a chance to finish because Artemis rose quickly and returned to her seat and she and Eric simultaneously protested. "We are not flirting" he said fiercely the same moment Artemis claimed "He had my papers!" .

Pam raised her eyebrows, mumbling sarcastically "Yeah, sure…" and then asked Eric in an angelic voice "Are you referring to the sales proposal we sent last week to Europe?" . Oh, she just loved to create trouble!

Eric was now looking at her as if he didn't believe what she was saying. He had been right.

"The sales proposal _you _sent…? You are the businessman from the US who has been sending offer after offer to buy the castle? Although I have clarified more than once that it is not for sale? Eric, were you seriously going to spend that much money to buy a castle? Your offer is five times the real value…" Artemis said in a quiet voice indicating the price on the paper she was holding. Suddenly the atmosphere in the booth was intense.

Eric shrugged and said in a determined voice "I was just trying to be persuasive. And it would have worked had the owner been anyone but you." He also added in his mind intending for Artemis to listen to him _"Artemis, you of all people should know that that specific castle's worth is much greater than money for the memories it holds"._

Artemis was just about to reply mentally when she felt someone attacking the wards she had placed around the bar the previous night. She turned to Eric. He could tell she was alarmed. "We are under attack. Someone is trying to invade my wards. They are coming closer by the second…" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Skirmish

Before she could finish her words, Eric disappeared from her side. _"Eric wait! You don't have to go outside and fight. I will use magic to defeat them. Just come back here so we can talk…" _Artemis thought at him intensely.

"_My dearest, I am sure that you would be able to defend us successfully, but you know me well enough to understand that I am not going to sit around and watch while a battle is taking place. When have I ever let the chance to fight slip?"_ Eric replied. He was thrilled with the idea of a good fight. It had been quite some time since he had had the chance to use his skills in sword fighting.

He started giving orders, telling the vampires to gather outside and to be prepared for an attack. Quickly he entered his office and picked his best sword, which was hidden in the back of closet. It was a piece of art. Artemis had gifted it to him almost four centuries ago but it was still in excellent shape. Then, he moved swiftly to the back of the club. Whatever was coming against him was not going to affect his beloved bar.

Artemis knew, as soon as she heard Eric's voice, that there no chance he would come back inside and let her work her magic. He was far too fond of battles to let even one go. It had been a while since she had participated actively in a fight, since the past two centuries she had used her recently acquired magical skills to deal with her enemies, but she still remembered how to use a sword. Eric had taught her almost a thousand years ago and she had learnt to be quick, graceful and, most importantly, deadly while carrying a sword.

She could feel the enemies approach and she knew there was no time to prepare well. "Pam, keep Sookie out of that skirmish. I have to go outside." she ordered.

"What? Am I going to lose all the fun in order to babysit a human? That's hardly fair!" Pam replied in complaint.

"It is not going to be that funny, Pam, for I am sure we will defeat our enemies quickly and efficiently. Have you ever watched Eric and I fight together? We have a system…" Artemis said gleefully. She was starting to feel the effects of a battle-high.

"Actually, I have not. But I have heard stories…" Pam said in response. She had heard that no enemy had ever managed to beat that couple.

"You can watch, of course, as long as you are in a safe distance. Enjoy!" and with that Artemis was gone.

"Come on, my human friend. Let's go see the legendary couple kick some ass!" Pam prompted Sookie and they went towards the windows that saw to the back of the club.

At the same time, Artemis went next to Eric in vampire speed. Had she not been that powerful a witch, the attackers would have surprised them and then their victory wouldn't have been so sure.

"So, who is it that is after us this beautiful night?" Eric wondered.

Artemis responded with a delicate laugh and said "I believe they are vampires. Maybe from another kingdom? Some short of ambitious neighbor who wants to take over the state?" . She also added mentally _"They would come here first, of course. They know that you are the most powerful vampire in Louisiana, even compared to the Queen."_

"Sounds likely. Don't you have a weapon my dear?" Eric asked then.

"If I recall correctly you have a similar sword to the one you hold. Where do you keep it?" Artemis asked.

"It is not at Fangtasia, darling." _"It is my second best sword after the one I hold. I keep at my home. But you can have this one and I will take Pam's. It's not like she will need it." _Eric responded party verbally and party mentally.

"Eric, just show me in your mind the place where it is." She requested. And so he did.

And _pop!_ The sword was now in Artemis's hands and she swayed it a bit to get used to it.

The small vampire crowd behind them was surprised. In their long long lives very few had ever seen such a potent witch. She had just teleported an item from far away, just by seeing a picture of the place it was in Eric's head.

Even Eric was taken aback. Artemis had been practicing magic ever since they were turned, but he had to admit that her skills had evolved greatly since he had last seen her use them.

However there was not much time to ponder further, because the attackers made their appearance. They were almost 20 vampires and they were fully armed. The Louisiana crowd was consisted of 10 vampires at most, since Pam was on babysitting duty and some vamps had stayed in the bar to distract the human customers who had not had time to leave.

Two of the attackers aimed at Eric and one other went for Artemis. However, in a swift motion, the former Viking decapitated one of the vampires that had come against him and Artemis's sword cut off the second's head, the moment Eric killed the one who was after her.

She turned towards Eric with eyes on fire and her fangs out and said "The one you killed first was mine!" in a teasingly insulted tome. And she continued " Don't you remember our deal, Eric? I kill whoever attacks you and you kill whoever attacks me!".

"My deepest apologies, madam! I deeply regret not honoring our agreement and I wish that one day you will find me, once more, deserving of your kindness. May I request your forgiveness?" Eric was in high spirits with the battle and he always took advantage of a situation to flirt with Artemis. At the same time he was relieving several enemies from their heads or other limps.

"My forgiveness is not offered freely…You will have to prove you deserve it." Artemis replied playfully. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed a good fight! It was a true high!

Right at that moment someone managed to swing his sword so that it cut deeply her arm, as well as her leg. Blood gushed from the wounds staining Artemis's shoes. "You son of bitch! How dare you stain my beautiful Louboutins!" she exclaimed while staring incredulously at her shoes as if the stains would disappear if she stared fiercely enough.

Her attacked took advantage of that time to back off and he was preparing to strike when Eric's sword remover his head, before he even realized someone was after him.

Eric smiled sinisterly at Artemis and said "Maybe this act of chivalry, killing the one who destroyed your shoes, proves to you my true devotion and makes me worth of your forgiveness?"

Artemis swung her sword graciously against some attacker and laughed whole-heartedly. "Well, it seems your intents are pure after all. Indeed, I do grant you my forgiveness." she said charmingly.

"Oh, dearest, my intents are nothing but pure…" Eric replied with a wicked look on his face.

By that time, most of their enemies were dead. Eric and Artemis had killed most of them. Only three vampires were left and Eric recognized among them the vampire King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington. He supposed the other two her his closest assistants.

Eric ordered his underling to capture those three and he called Sophie- Anne.

"Your majesty, I would like to report that my bar was just attacked by the King of Mississippi. He and two more vampires are captured. The rest are finally dead."

The Queen was not happy to hear those news and she told Eric she was near and that she would be there herself in five minutes. "Of course, we will be expecting you…" was Eric's response.

When the Queen arrived, a while later, the scene was pretty much the same. Eric and Artemis stood in the front, with their bloody swords still in hand. Eric had taken off his blazer and he was standing now in his blood-stained shirt and trousers. He seemed to have acquired some wounds during the fight, but they were already healing. Next to him, Artemis was examining the damage to her dress, which seemed to be quite serious judging from her discontented expression. Her wounds were in the healing process as well and her hair had fell in loose curls on her shoulders. She was a wild beauty at the moment and Eric was admiring his companion openly.

Behind them the Louisiana vamps were waiting patiently for the Queen's arrival, thinking over the fight they had just witnessed. Three of them had moved next to the captured trio in case they decided to attempt to escape. In the background, Sookie and Pam were quiet, expecting to see what Sophie-Anne would say.

The Queen came out of her car along with her escorts and examined the scene in front of her with an impassive expression on her face. Then her eyes stopped at Artemis and her face lit up with enthusiasm that only a few could tell it was false. "My dearest Artemis, it so good to meet you again after so long! I am so sorry that we should reunite in a battlefield of sorts."

"Oh Sophie- Anne! You are as elegant and charming as ever! Being Queen suits you well. Apparently, there has been an attack to Louisiana. I am relieved indeed that we were able to elude the danger without any losses. I understand this one over there is the King of Mississippi? Maybe you should talk to him…" Artemis suggested.

She was overwhelmed by excitement from the battle and as if her own feelings weren't overpowering enough, she could feel Eric's as well. It took a lot of effort to contain herself and not indulge in bloodlust.

"Of course" the Queen said as she took a few steps in the direction of the captives. "Russell," she went on "I am very sad to see that you desired to invade my Queendom. I thought we were allies. Evidently, I was mistaken. Now I must think of a fair way to solve this…".

After a short pause, the King of Mississippi spoke for the first time. "Sophie- Anne, I now realize that I was imprudent to believe that you were an incapable ruler and that Louisiana was weak, for I see you have assets beyond imagination. I understand that I now am in your mercy, most beautiful lady, and I would like to request that you will accept my apologies and for respect of my title you will agree to negotiate with me for the fate of my kingdom, of my subjects and of myself."

Sophie- Anne took a few seconds to consider the offer. At last, she concluded that she should solve this by discussing. "Russell, I have known you for a long time. And I understand that you have regretted tonight's actions and I will not choose to destroy a long-lasting alliance and friendship for a mistake. We should move inside and discuss privately how you will recompense me for the events of this evening."

Eric almost growled when he heard the Queen's words. The last thing he wanted at that moment was Sophie- Anne using his office as her own to negotiate with that bastard. In Eric's opinion she should have killed him instead of inviting him for a drink. He was still trying to repress the passion that had exploded inside him with the battle. All he really wanted to do was to grab Artemis in his arms, take her to some romantic remote place, kiss her with all that fierceness that was building up inside him and remind her of their past relationship, of the infatuation, the urgency…

He took a deep breath just in order to calm himself down. Thoughts about kissing weren't exactly helping with that. Artemis threw him a sideways glance and he winked. In response she rolled her eyes. As much as he was enjoying their interaction, he had to escort the Queen and the rest of the group inside his office.

Artemis didn't follow them immediately. Instead she approached Pam and Sookie.

"That was quite a fight. Did you have fun?" she requested.

"It was the best evening I have had in some time.. Now I see that my sources weren't exaggerating when they were describing your skills." Pam replied.

All Sookie could say was "I am sorry about your shoes though…". She had been surprised to see that Artemis had stopped in the middle of a battle to check if her shoes were stained. She didn't flinch when the other vampire sliced her hand and leg but she took 5 minutes examining her outfit for possible damage.

Artemis laughed lightly "Yes, I liked them a lot. I also liked my dress, but apparently none of these items is wearable any more… It's a pity! Actually, Pam, Eric said you hold some outfits here at Fangtasia. I hope you don't mind if I borrow one. I am far too conspicuous wearing these bloody clothes."

"The outfits are in the dressing room behind the Fangtasia Souvenirs shop. Help yourself. I have to go to the entrance now; there is some kind of problem." Pam said hastily and disappeared.

Artemis quickly changed into a strapless ¾ black satin dress. She caught her hair up in a bun once more and she refreshed her make-up. She also found some simple black pumps on her size has she was pleased to see that her jewelry was intact even after the fight. Satisfied with what she saw in the mirror she walked towards Eric's office, making a mental note to buy Pam a thank-you gift.

She knocked lightly the door and entered. She approached Eric's chair and sat on his lap. He had changed too. He was now wearing black trousers and a light blue shirt. He also seemed irritated to death by the encounter between the Queen and Russell.

"_What are they saying?"_ she asked him in her mind.

"_They have settled that h__e should sign a contract according to which if he attacks us again and loses he will have to surrender his kingdom to us."_ Eric replied.

"_Just that? That bastard won't even pay for my shoes? It's not like Louisiana can't use the money…Is Sophie- Anne out of her mind?" _Artemis said incredulously.

In the meanwhile, the Queen seemed to have reached some kind of agreement with the King of Mississippi and she turned towards them. "Anything you would like to add?" she asked. This wasn't typical for her, asking her subjects, but she knew well that these two were more than plain subjects and also she owed to them her Queendom being intact.

Artemis then said "Well, I don't think that Mr. Edgington should depart without paying at least for my shoes and clothes, as well as for Eric's, that were destroyed tonight!".

Sophie- Anne looked surprised for a brief second. She had asked but she didn't really expect them to talk back to the Queen. But Russell replied before she had time to compose a sentence.

"I would be more than happy to oblige, madam. Your request is reasonable and I apologize for the destruction of your clothing items this evening. I would also like to introduce myself properly. I am Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi. May I request the honor of your name?"

"I am glad we have and agreement and I am pleased to meet you in person. I admit I have heard a lot about you. My name is Artemis."

Russell took a moment to compose himself after hearing who the stunning but lethal woman in front of his was.

"I am privileged to finally meet you, Artemis. The stories of your bond to Eric, of your beauty and your intelligence are famous, my dear. I had always wanted to be acquainted to you. It is sad indeed we had to meet under such circumstances." Russell replied. So, that was the legendary Artemis. No wonder they had been defeated tonight. The rumors of her ruthlessness were widely spread and everybody said that Northman and she in union were simply undefeatable. They were bonded in intricate and definitely rare, if not unique, ways.

Eric was now beginning to become angry. Before he was simply annoyed, but how did that Russell dare to flirt with his Artemis after having just attempted to invade the freaking Queendom? He said he had heard of their bond. Surely he had understood that he would kill slowly and very very painfully anyone who even looked the wrong way at Artemis!

Artemis could feel Eric's increasing aggravation and she skillfully got rid of the royals. Enough drama for one night.

The thrill of the fight had worn off by now and she was feeling a little depressed. She wanted so badly to give in to the passionate emotions Eric provoked inside her, but she knew that if she did so it would be like killing them both. So many rules and boundaries that came along with power… At times like that she missed their human lives or, at least, the first years of their vampire existences when everything was so simple. She just took Eric's hand and they stepped outside Fangtasia, after telling Pam they were leaving. Then they took off in the air.

It was a quiet flight home and they both changed into their home-clothes and got to the lightproof secret bedroom in the basement of the house without a single word. The battle had evoked many memories and both Eric and Artemis were lost in their thoughts until they fell asleep as the sun was rising in the horizon.

Half castle


	6. Chapter 6

(Author's note: Hello everyone! So, I have been writing this story for a while now and I would like to thank you for adding it to your alerts and to your favorites. I would like to add that my story has elements from both the series and the books and of course, all the characters, except for Artemis which has been my creation, belong to Ch. Harris and no infringement has ever been intended. I am looking forward to reading your reviews with your ideas, your thoughts and your suggestions about my work. Thank you!)

Possessiveness

The first sound that came to Eric's ears as he was coming back to consciousness from his day rest was flowing water. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Artemis was already up and taking a shower. He took a few seconds to relish the moment. Artemis's sweet scent was all over his room; her stylish clothes were deposited in his wardrobe; her favorite books were laying on his nightstand; she was all over his life again and he felt a strange comfort in that idea.

Before he had time to think any further, she dashed out of the bathroom and headed towards the so-talking closet to pick her outfit for the night. "Well, look who's up! Finally!" she said, throwing a sideways glace at Eric who was standing up.

"Considering we have the same age, you should be waking the same time with me. How come you were up earlier?" Eric asked suspiciously. Was this another witch thing?

"Always observant, my love… Maybe my which powers have helped me a little with the whole vampires-and-sun issue…" She answered absent-mindedly.

Eric knew how huge a thing it was of a vampire could be in the sun without being burnt and he suspected that Artemis had achieved that, but he said nothing but "It is wise that you don't talk about that ability with anyone else or you might be in serious trouble, darling.". Of course she knew that herself, but a little reminder didn't hurt anybody. Artemis valued his opinion and she would take his advice seriously.

He headed to the bathroom himself then, to take a shower and when he came out he found his bonded perfecting her make-up.

"Eric, think I need to do some shopping. I left hastily from my home and I did not pack enough clothes." Artemis said reluctantly and he looked at her in disbelief. Really? What could she possibly find to wear in a small town of the American South?

"I know this is not Paris or Milan or New York, but I need clothes! And shoes. And accessories…" she said in an almost apologetic tone. "There has to be some sort of boutique where I can find something descent to wear! It's not like we are in the North Pole!" Artemis went on.

Eric understood that when Artemis said "descent clothing" she meant some couture outfits that cost quite a few thousands of dollars. And he knew it wouldn't be easy to find that kind of thing in Shreveport.

And maybe he wished to avoid going shopping…

"Wouldn't it be easier if you sent someone to your home to pack a few more outfits and have them sent them to you?" he asked.

"I am afraid that would be impossible. My home is warded and the wards don't accept anyone but me…"

"You can change them from right here. Then you would allow someone else to go inside and send you your clothes."

"That is not an option. I do not trust anyone to allow them to enter my home in my absence. There is no way around it Eric. You have to take me shopping! Just face it."

Eric finally gave in and he thought of a boutique or two where Artemis would be able to find clothes of her liking. But the thing in his mind were Artemis's words. Could she really not trust anyone? Of course as a vampire, and especially a vampire with power you couldn't trust many people but there had to be one or two others upon whom you could rely. Like Pam was for him. Why Artemis couldn't find someone responsible to work for her?

Soon, the vampire duo was headed towards the most expensive shopping district in the town. As they entered the first shop, a fine-looking middle-aged brunette woman approached them and asked politely "Good evening! May I help you?". As her eyes took in Eric, she blushed, but she didn't dare to make any comments.

Artemis was the one who replied, since Eric was too busy brooding because he wasn't in the mood to go shopping. "I would like to see some outfits, mostly dresses, but skirts and tops are welcome too." Her tone was that of a person who knew what they wanted.

The woman's eyed widened both with fear and shock. She had just realised that her customers were vampires and that they had come to do some serious shopping.

She motioned them to follow her, saying "This way please…".

She led them to a private booth and she left to bring Artemis some dresses. Artemis turned to Eric and she thought _"Not bad, considering where we are. It's not Chanel but it is definitely wearable…"._

"_I am glad you are enjoying yourself."_ He replied impassively.

"_Come on, Eric. We will be out of here in an hour at most. Why don't you go and pick some shirts yourself?"_

"_I have plenty of clothes and I am no shopaholic woman who can't wrap her mind around wearing the same clothes more than once!"_ Eric protested, eyeing Artemis with false exasperation.

At that moment the saleswoman came in and she handed Artemis some dresses, indicating where she could try them on.

"_It is hardly as bad as you describe it! You are just grumbling. Just sit there and tell me what you think of the clothes. Actually, I can remember you enjoying very much some pointless buys I had done… like lingerie…" _Artemis went on while she was putting on a beautiful black satin gown that revealed most of her back.

When she came out she found Eric waiting with a reminiscent smile. Ah! That lingerie…

"What do you think?" she asked while making a turn to let him see the back.

"Stunning, my dear, as always. Maybe that would be a fit for our meeting with Sophie- Anne who just invited us via email to her compound next week." Eric was openly admiring her beauty.

"You think? Well let me try some more and we will see…"

For the next half hour, Artemis tried endless clothes and she picked out her favourites, which were dresses with feminine lines, a lot of lace, in dark colours that fitted her sophisticated but also sexy style. She ended up buying several pieces and she also chose a very delicate grey Dolce and Gabbana dress for Pam, as a thank-you gift for the outfit she borrowed the other day.

As she continued to the shoes' and accessories' section, Eric, who had obediently been offering his opinion on Artemis's buys, went to pick a few things himself.

A while later they were in the car heading to Fangtasia. Artemis was content that she had managed to find everyday clothes, but she also thought that she would make phone calls to come couture houses in Europe to send her a few gowns for official events, like the evening at Sophie- Anne's.

Eric was in a better mood. He had found a few things to buy himself and he hadn't been as bored and he had thought he would be. For once more, it had been proved that as long as he was with Artemis he could have a great time no matter where he was. It had been proved before endless times, but it still surprised him how this woman affected his life.

When they arrived at Fangtasia, Pam and Sookie were expecting them in the entrance.

"Good evening, Artemis, Eric." Pam said. "As you can see our telepathic friend is here and she wants to know if we have any news on Compton's case."

Eric and Artemis shared a long look, like having a conversation, and Eric said  
"We'll have to go inside and check."

The four of them went straight to Eric's office and there they found a voicemail from Chow informing them that Lorena's home had been empty and that he was heading to the old mansion Bill and Lorena shared before she released him.

Sookie looked very tired and she was disappointed to hear that they still had no idea whether Bill was alive or finally dead.

"We should know something more compact by tomorrow if not tonight, Sookie." Artemis said, understanding that Sookie was not happy with the progress. "Why don't you stay in case Chow calls? That way can also keep you safe." She went on.

"It's my night off, so I guess I can stay…" Sookie replied reluctantly. She had hoped she would finish some of her laundry on her day off but instead she had been convinced once more to spend the evening at Fangtasia. Whatever…

In what seemed to become a habit, Artemis, Eric and Sookie sat in Eric's booth.

They all settled and run their eyes around the bar to take in their surroundings. As Artemis was scanning the area, her eye caught some hideous fang-bangers looking at her scornfully while discussing making a pass at Eric. She was annoyed but didn't pay any further attention. She knew well that Eric wouldn't even look at another woman in her presence, with the exception of a pre-decided shared meal.

A few minutes later, a waitress brought the vampires their Tru Bloods and Sookie her gin and tonic. Either Artemis or Eric had any work to do that evening and she was soon bored.

"_What are you thinking?" _she asked him mentally. She could get the tenor of his thoughts and it was a strange combination of gratitude, happiness, awe, amusement and bitterness.

"_Do you really want to know?" _Eric replied telepathically while raising an eyebrow.

"_Don't I? What is it? I am sure I have heard worse." _

"_I was just thinking of the irony of this situation. You show up out of the blue __and you change everything, but you still put boundaries and you keep saying that you have to leave… And when it comes down to it you only showed up because you owed me since I stood by you when you lost your maker and because my pain was discomforting you…"_

Artemis took a while to compose herself after all that she heard, before she answered _" Eric… You know things are not like that. I didn't come here to pay you back or for my own benefit. You have to know that. I understand that my arrival, my stay and my departure are a little peculiar but you have to accept them as they are and try to make the most of me while I am here, no matter why or how…"_

"_I know… I was just trying to reason contradictory elements. Something is off and don't try to deny it. I can tell you are keeping something from me."_

As Artemis heard these words in her head, her face took a very pained expression and Eric could both see and feel her turmoil. She was debating with herself whether she should talk to him or not.

Eric had had the feeling that she had some kind of secret the moment he saw her, but he hadn't been sure until seconds ago. What could it be? It definitely had to be something too serious, too frightening, too heavy for it to have an impact like that on Artemis.

Eric was ready to take Artemis somewhere private and push her to confide in him. After all, he had a right to know. Whatever could affect her was immediately relevant to him and could alter his life. But mostly, he wanted to help her, to comfort her, to take her problem and solve it for her. He couldn't stand to see the agony on her face for a second longer.

Before any of them had time to react or talk, a rude female voice disrupted their private exchange. It was one of the fang-bangers that Artemis had spotted earlier.

Artemis was feeling confused and she didn't like it. Before she had come, she had promised to herself that she wouldn't burden Eric with this no matter what. That she could take care of it for the both of them. But now the idea of sharing seemed very appealing.

She was at a dead end and when she saw that foolish young loser making a pass at Eric, she lost it. Her fangs ran out and a deep, but always delicate, snarl rose up from her throat. She was now standing dangerously close to the girl and she was eyeing her fiercely.

In a threatening voice sent chills through your spine she said "Can't you see that he has company? Or am I so easy to ignore?..."

The girl swallowed hard, now realizing that it hadn't been smart to dismiss the woman so quickly. However, some sort of depressed rebellious feeling made her speak back without realizing that she was putting her life in danger.

"It's not like you are tied to him or something, bitch. And from what I hear vampires aren't that monogamous."

Now Artemis was really furious. She was looking at the fang-banger with such intensity that it was painful. "What did you just say?" she asked in a strained voice. You could almost hear the clicks in her mind as she was calculating how long it would take to slaughter the whole bar. The intensity in her eyes grew worse.

Eric, whose fangs had also ran out, whispered between his teeth "Artemis not here…" and he took her hand and pulled her a little away.

Then he turned to the fang-banger and said "You pathetic little creature had better not underestimate my companion ever again or I will rip you into pieces and I will enjoy the procedure very much. Leave immediately."

Then he retracted his fangs and so did Artemis and they sat down in synchrony.

The episode had been very quiet so very few among the crowd had understood what was going on.

Sookie, who had been sitting nearby, was startled by the passion with which Artemis had reacted. It looked almost like jealousy… She had gotten by that point that Eric was quite crazy about her, but it was the first time she got that from her. Also, she was terrified. The mystery woman seemed to just as powerful as the Sheriff and that fact that she looked relatively friendly only mad her more lethal.

Pam joined them just then and her first words were "Jeez… You understand you can't eye-kill humans or whatever it is you do in the middle of a crowded bar, right? And for your information, there are quite a few fang-bangers who hit on Eric. You can't scare them all or the bar will empty."

"I was just contributing to the scaring-the-humans scheme…" Artemis said in a fake defensive tone.

Both Eric and Pam turned towards her with raised eyebrows and she rolled her eyes in response.

In the meanwhile Sookie asked before she realized she was talking aloud "Eye-kill? What is that?"

Eric took up the explaining in an amused tone "Our beloved Artemis has a very rare trait among our kind. She can kill someone if she desires with her eyesight. It is very intriguing… and handy, I guess."

Sookie looked really surprised and she took some time to wrap her mind around that concept. At the same time, Eric gave some last instructions and he and Artemis left for the night. After all, they had to feed before going to rest. That would require some time.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hello everyone! So, in this chapter, you will get a bit of the back-story between Eric and Artemis. I hope you like it… And I would really appreciate it of you could review! I am dying to know if you love or hate the story!)

The Past

After the Sheriff and his escort left the bar, Sookie wondered what she should do next. Go home or hang around a little longer? The answer to her unspoken question came along with Pam, who approached the booth with a couple of gift-wrapped packages in her hands.

"My dearest telepath, how would you be interested to see what Artemis got me as a thank-you gift for letting her borrow my clothes and shoes the other night?". Pam said indicating with her eyes the packets she was holding. Eric had instructed her to keep Sookie entertained until the bar closed and then take her safely home. She was happy to oblige. Sookie had some kind of draw for her… She couldn't put a name on it, but it was definitely there. She was having fun spending time around her.

"She got you a thank-you gift? For lending her clothes? That's kind of weird?".

"Not just one. Thank-you gifts would be more accurate." Pam looked kind of startled at receiving a gift. It had been a while since someone had offered her a present. Eric would just write a check or add up to her bank accounts; he wasn't that into shopping.

"Okay… What are they?" Sookie asked eyeing the parcels in Pam's hands. They looked suspiciously expensive.

Pam gingerly unwrapped the largest and soon a glossy black Dolce and Gabbana box lay in her hands. She opened it and saw a wonderful dress, in the color of charcoal, with little details of lace. She just loved it.

"I could definitely wear this!" she said, her voice actually painted with a hint of enthusiasm. That was just as far as Pam would ever go.

She followed the same procedure with the next package and soon she was holding a pair of Valentino raspberry red peep-toe pumps that matched perfectly the dress.

Pam seemed to have fallen in love with them and Sookie's eyes were wide with wonder. She didn't know much about fashion, but even she could appreciate the taste and the value of the items in front of her. Maybe she should borrow something to Artemis as well….She couldn't help but wonder: How rich does one have to be to offer thank-you gifts of 2,000 dollars?

But this question only brought forward more. Who exactly is Artemis? What is she (apart from a vampire apparently)? What is her connection to Eric?

She had only gotten bits of answers in the previous days and it suddenly hit her that she was sitting with the only person who knew the whole story and whom Sookie dared to ask. What did she have to lose? No harm done in just inquiring…

"So, Pam, I never really got the whole story as to who Artemis is… Obviously she is very old and powerful and important to Eric, but I have no idea of the specifics…"

She said reluctantly.

Pam smiled faintly at her words and she said in a warning voice "It's a handful. Are you sure you can manage it?"

Sookie nodded in affirmative and Pam took a sip of her blood slowly.

Then she laid her head in the back and her eyes got lost in memories. Almost as if the was a veil in front of them, alienating them from the present. Her voice, sounding like she was far away started:

"Well, Eric and Artemis were first acquainted to each other about 1,150 years ago, when they were still both humans. Artemis's origins were from the area today called Greece. Her family was one of aristocrats, actively participating in the community life of their area. Her father was a very educated man and a keen historian. Despite the beliefs of his time, he was adamant about educating extensively his sons as well as his daughters.

At some point however, he decided to move north in order to gather information for a book he was writing. He organized a group of 2,000 and set off to Central and Northern Europe. Artemis was the only family member that followed him. She was 16 at the time. They travelled for almost a year and they finally arrived to today's Sweden. There they seek peace with the local royals so that they could stay for a few years. So they worked a deal according to which her father and the local king would be equals on top of a now mixed community.

Artemis was staying with her father, but she was soon bored. She was then learning the language, therefore she couldn't communicate with locals and nobody seemed to speak her tongue. Also, she considered the Vikings to be barbarian and uncultivated. Her father understood that his most beloved daughter was depressed so one night he offered to take her with him with the king of that Viking tribe. She agreed, desperate to escape from her boring home.

Once they arrived, the men withdrew to their private chamber and she was left alone in the room of the main entrance. She was looking outside the window reminiscing her old life and her family, tears almost escaping her eyes. Lost in her thoughts she never noticed the intruder who came inside the home.

He said that when he opened the door he was awestruck. He had just returned from a raid and the most beautiful creature he had ever seen was standing in his home staring at the dark night. She was breath-taking, wearing a long white robe in typical Grecian style. Her hair her held by numerous pale blue ribbons and all Eric could think was that a Goddess had paid a visit in his domicile.

Both him and her were pulled out of their day-dreaming by another door opening. Her eyes fell instinctively on the new member of their company and grew large as she took in his warrior outfit and looks. His father and hers had just finished discussing and after the proper introductions (the royal family was the only one who seemed to speak her language), the two visitors left.

Eric and Artemis met again and again in the districts of the village. However, the initial awe that they had felt towards each other soon evaporated. After hearing rumors and discussing briefly, they started disliking each other almost to the point of hate. Artemis thought Eric was a soulless killer, a murderer of innocents, a brutal animal of no morality, while he considered her to be overly disobedient, defiant, conceited and independent for a woman. Of course, for the sake of appearances, they were civil to each other when in front of thirds, as the both represented the "high society" of their community.

You should imagine, dear telepath, their reactions when their parents informed them that they should get married in order to establish the unity of the ruling authority of the now mingled society. I hear that Artemis choked on her food and that Eric's sword fell from his hand on the floor while practicing…. Eric's father soon put reason in his son's head, convincing him that he owed this service to his people and that once married, he would tame Artemis. Her father, on the other hand, didn't desire to press the matter too much, and he was ready to back down on his side of the deal, much to his daughter's happiness.

The plans changed, though, when Artemis's father was almost killed in one of the numerous riots that took place because of the instability that would be solved by the marriage. To avoid further damage, she accepted the proposal. After all, every single girl in the village seemed to be secretly in love with the Viking prince, whom they considered handsome, masculine, strong, rich and intelligent. Artemis seriously questioned the sanity of a whole social group at that point.

The wedding ceremony took place about a week later. Eric told me that he was stunned when he saw her father escorting her towards him. She was radiant. Wearing a long, silk dress in a light blue color and delicate jewelry, she left speechless anyone attending the ceremony. The veil that covered her beautiful face hided her sorrow, since she knew that marrying meant she would never see her other family ever again, that she would always be bound in that foreign and unfriendly country away from the shiny sun of her hometown. In some other level, she was also a little scared of the man who would be the man ruling her from that point forward. She was more than aware that her father allowed her unheard liberties for a woman and she was not sure at all that Eric would treat her the same. Eric, now, couldn't help but wishing that the out-of-this-world creature that was approaching him slowly could be a kind innocent girl and not the arrogant, almost intimidating woman that she actually was.

After the celebratory dinner was over, the young couple walked in silence towards their new home, which was a bit away from the centre of the village. Needless to say they didn't consummate their marriage that night, nor any other for at least eight months.

Soon, they settled in a routine. By the time Artemis rose in the morning (if he wasn't in a raid) Eric would have left either to oversee the work in the fields or to see to his political obligations as prince. She would supervise the house workers who would take care of everything and she would occasionally cook as a hobby. The rest of the day she would read her books, have lessons or otherwise occupy herself. Eric would return in the afternoon, he would eat and then he would practice with his swords or spend his time engaging with other activities. Artemis, after serving his food and briefly talking to him about the house necessities or any other matter she might need to, would leave to visit her father, the worship house or her few friends and would come back before sunset to relax before going to bed.

Although they didn't talk much, living together changed the perspective each one had about each other. Artemis was deeply grateful that he would still pay for her education and her comfort and that he treated her with respect. She soon understood that, despite his barbaric outside, he was educated and cultivated deep inside. He had learnt to be polite and caring towards women. Eric, respectively, realized that Artemis was not as hard and stone-hearted as she seemed to a stranger but she was actually a young girl who had been ripped out of her familiar environment and planted in a hostile country away from her loved ones. She was actually scared, insecure and depressed. The feelings of hatred gradually developed to become ones of compassion and understanding for one another.

When asked which was the turning point in their relationship, both answered with the memory of one specific evening. Eric had been in a raid and was not expected to return for at least another couple of days. However, the weather had been exceptionally good and they had managed to be back sooner. Artemis, now, had dismissed the servants earlier that day because it was her birthday and she was reminiscent of her past life, so she didn't hear the news of the arrival. In fact, she had found among her stuff some paintings of her sisters, some notes of her bothers and other souvenirs and she was crying over them before she even realized it. At that point, Eric walked inside the house and he saw her weep. In the past months, he had developed on an unconscious level caring feelings towards his so-called wife, so he instinctively approached her and asked her gently if she was feeling alright. She was startled to see him there, but she was also overwhelmed by emotions and couldn't stop her tears. In spite of that, she claimed to be fine, but Eric wouldn't be fooled. He sat next to her and patted her shoulder, asking her to tell why she was so unhappy. She took her hands off her face and she looked at his eyes uncertainly for a little while. Finally understanding the sincerity of his words she confided in him the cause of her sorrow and he comforted her until she fell asleep in his arms. Not wanting to bother her rest, he lay there until the sun came up.

Artemis told me that the next day she woke up alone. However, she knew he had stayed all night. When she strolled to the next room she found a note of Eric's on the table wishing her happy birthday and a beautiful diamond necklace from the royal collection of his family. After that night, Artemis would sit with him at dinner and they would talk about their days and a bit about their past lives. They seemed to have become some kind of friends and day after day they grew more and more fond of each other. Also, she never took the diamond off of her neck. I you see, she is still wearing it, although now it is not always in her neck. It might not fit her clothes, she says… She puts it as a bracelet or hides in her clothes, but she is always carrying with her."

Pam stopped narrating to take another sip of her Tru Blood and Sookie took advantage of the short pause to recover herself. She had been gaping at Pam while hearing the story. What the fuck? It was like a fairy tale.

"I can sense a 'but' coming. Nothing can be that fairy-tale-ish!" Sookie commented.

Pam winked and said "Very right, my telepathic friend! There is a 'but' coming, but if I were you, I wouldn't be so sure that it will not add up to the element of fairy tale in the story….".

Sookie eyed her strangely, quietly thinking of what could possible make this story sound more like a tale from a kid's book. Were there dragons coming up after the 'but'?

Before she had time to ponder further, Pam's voice continued her telling…

(A/N: Please remember to review...! ! )


	8. Chapter 8

(Author's Note: Hello everybody! So, here is another flashback (of sorts) chapter. Please let me know what you think about the story, if you like it or hate it, if you have any suggestions… Enjoy!)

The Past II

"One evening, Artemis informed Eric she would be visiting one of his sisters, who had just given birth to a baby. Eric spent the evening thinking about the next raid and practicing with his swords. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized how late it was until he was the first signs of sunset. He became a little worried about Artemis since she had usually returned by that time. However, he dismissed his anxiety considering that she must have been infatuated over the baby, as most women, and she hadn't kept track of time. He guessed she should be on her way until then.

He waited and waited until it was almost full dark. At that point he was really worried and he decided to head to his sister's house. If Artemis was still there he would escort her home since it was dangerous for women to walk alone at night and if she was already on her way, he would meet her somewhere. My maker, always a step ahead, thought that no harm was done if he took one of his swords with him.

In the meanwhile, Artemis had left Eric's sister's home a few minutes before sunset. She had been walking casually, thinking of visiting again soon, when two men attacked her. One of them grabbed her arms from behind and the other pushed his hand on her mouth to silence her already building screams. However, Artemis was no normal little girl. She fought back and clawed and scratched and kicked and bit until one of the men knocked her out. They dragged her to the side of the road, behind some trees and they tied her arms together only after securing a dirty scarf over her mouth.

Artemis came back to her senses almost an hour later. The first thing she noticed was the dark sky above her head. She was almost scared to dare to hope that Eric would notice her absence and would come looking for her. As Artemis tells in hindsight, she was quite surprised at how much she wished he would show up and save her. At that moment, she took notice of all those feelings of trust and care she had been breeding with even understanding so. Unfortunately, at that moment her captors took notice of her being conscious and thought it was the right time to start their fun.

The two men had removed Artemis's jewelry, money and even the top layers of her clothes which were made out of valuable fabrics. She was mad to find herself half-naked and stripped from her now beloved diamond necklace. The thieves started hitting her body and eventually her face, aiming to weaken her enough to rape her without more that the 'amusing' resistance. While beating her up, they were getting even more drunk and they were shouting what they were planning on doing next.

Artemis hadn't completely given up. She was desperately trying to lose the knots of the rope on her hands and she was trying to kick them with her legs. None of her attempts were too successful and the trembling caused by the threats of those two bastards was not exactly helpful. Her body was begging her to drift out of conscience to avoid the excruciating pain, but her mind was ordering her to stay awake, frightened of what might happen if she let go. Her heart was hoping almighty that Eric would show up at any point to cut these two in pieces. Small ones.

And then she lost her inside battle and fell unconscious. She came back to her senses an unknown length of time later, only to open her eyes to see Eric's blue ones caringly staring at her face, while his hands were gingerly holding her broken body.

He had seen one of the silk ribbons that held Artemis's hair caught in a tree somewhere along the way and he immediately understood something was wrong. He moved swiftly in that direction, tightly holding in his hand that little piece of fabric that belong to her. It didn't take long for him to hear loud voices and laughter. A moment later he was taking in the revolting scene taking place in front of him. When he saw Artemis, laying unconscious in a corner, he felt simultaneously great anxiety for her well being and blinding rage towards those who had brought her in that state. He wished his all his heart he would hold her in his arms, check her fragile body for wounds and take care of her properly. And then, when he was sure of her being safe, to return to these two and make them beg him to kill them.

As it was, he sprang forward with all his might and quickly ambushed the thieves, who had been too drunk and too startled to even look for their weapons. His expert eyes scanned the area for any other attackers and when he spotted none, he ran towards her almost afraid of what he might see. In fluid motions he freed the girl from the ropes and removed his cloak to wrap her freezing body, after taking a quick look at her injuries. When he saw the blackening bruises and the scars over her previously flawless smooth skin, he wished those mother fuckers would come back to life so that he could kill once more. Slowly. And painfully.

Eric was anxious for her to wake up, so that he could take her home where he could treat her wounds. After a while, he saw her eyelids flatter and some moments later her eyes opened almost hesitantly. When she saw Eric she was filled with relief and gratefulness, but before she had time to thank him, he started hushed her, instructing softly that she should rest and not talk, promising that he would take her home safe.

She was more than happy to oblige, making a mental note to express her appreciation of his act later. He scooped her up easily in his huge arms and she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes once more. As he walked over the now dead bodies of the two men, he noticed under the dim light of the fire they had lit quite a few bruises and scratches made by delicate little hands and he shot a glace full of pride to the little warrior he was carrying.

In a few minutes they had arrived to their home and Eric carefully laid Artemis on her bed. She seemed to be out again, so he quickly left to retrieve his healing supplies that he took to war, some towels and some water. He was back almost instantly and he took up treating her injuries.

Artemis woke up two hours later to find herself in a clean nightgown and Eric just finishing washing with a towel her hand. As he realized she was conscious, he laid a hand on her face and tenderly patted her cheek, saying in Swedish that he had scared him well that night. Apparently, he didn't want her to know he had been afraid to lose her, but Artemis's lessons in Swedish had covered that ground and she understood too well what he meant. Not having the courage to laugh or comment, she just relished the feeling of having someone to care about her after so long she had spent without a family.

Eric stroked her head a while longer and got lost in the immense darkness of her eyes, until her remembered she had to rest. He rose, then, carefully, blew the candle on her nightstand and took a step towards his bedroom. At that very moment, he felt a soft little hand grabbing weakly his own.

Artemis had been staring at those deep blue seas that were his eyes, drowning in the emotions they reflected, when he suddenly took off. She was startled at the pain she was feeling at his departure and some part of her mind thought she had had enough pain for one night and ordered her to gather the very last remains of the strength to catch him. So she flew her hand in the direction of Eric, hoping he wouldn't deny her his company.

He turned his face slowly and read on her face the silent request for company. His heart flattered at the thought that she wanted him next to her. He cautiously slipped in the bed and put his one arm around her curled body, while the other was soothing her.

She woke up the next day and almost immediately awful pains started all over her body. She tried to examine the damage on herself, while remembering the events of last night. Artemis also noticed her changed outfit and clean skin and she couldn't help but feel touched by Eric's gestures. She felt a pang in her chest as she realized she had lost the chance for once to wake up next to Eric.

A servant entered the room and she fed her mistress some kind of soup and then started applying remedies on the damaged skin. Artemis understood that all the servants had taken orders from Eric himself and a ghostly smile was painted on her face. She drifted off to sleep before the servant finished her attentions and she woke up again after the sun had set, surprising herself at the amount of sleep she had indulged into.

At that point Eric entered the room and, once he saw that she was awake, he questioned affectionately how she was feeling. Artemis managed to smile a bit and she explained that she was feeling better by the moment. Then, Eric started to take care of her battered body with extreme patience and when he was done he was again invited to hold her in his arms. They lay there for hours, him whispering the latest news of the village and her commenting briefly.

And this is pretty much the pattern they followed every night for two weeks. Artemis was getting stronger and healthier every day, but Eric wouldn't even discuss letting her take up her usual chores or leave her bed for any reason. You have to understand, Sookie, that in those days people got sick and died very easily and Eric was afraid he would lose his darling wife. Thus, the over-protective measures.

It had been half a month since the night of the attack. Artemis had completely recovered due to Eric's special care and she was impatiently waiting for him to return home that evening while reading a book. She first heard his heavy footsteps approach and soon he was kneeling beside her bed, inquiring after her health.

After reassuring him for the millionth time that she felt perfectly fine, she decided that this moment would be as good as any to express her gratitude for his heroic act of saving her.

Eric's hand was caressing absently her cheek, when she rose her hand and placed it above his, holding it tightly. Then, staring deep into his mesmerizing eyes she said "Eric, I never really thanked you properly for saving me that night. If it hadn't been for you, I would have been dead by now. So, thank you. Thank you very much."

Never breaking the intense eye-contact my Master replied "I was so scared when I first saw you laying unconscious. You seemed so fragile… I just then realized how much it would pain me to lose you. I am sorry I didn't come earlier."

At the last part, Artemis put her other hand over his mouth, saying sternly "Don't let hear you apologize ever again. I owe you my life. I will not listen to that kind of nonsense…"

While talking, their faces had come really close, only inches separating now their lips. Eric, amazed by the creature in front of him, whispered "I love you" and both of them simultaneously leaned ever closer until their lips touched.

Shivers run through their spines and they closed their eyes while savoring the sensations that took over their bodies. No longer able to maintain his self-control, Eric kissed Artemis tenderly, but also fiercely and he urgently placed one hand on her hair, while the other one was locked with her hers.

After a while, they had to pull away to catch their breaths, but moments later their mouths engaged once more in passionate kissing.

Well, do I need to continue or you get the general idea?"

Pam asked mockingly a wide-eyed Sookie.

"I think I'll pass. I have a feeling that Eric and Artemis will be far from delighted if they discover that I spend my free time listening to x-rated descriptions of their past."

The telepath answered self-consciously.

"Hmph.. Humans! What do you expect? Always so tactful and modest…." Pam said with disgust making the two words sound like the worst possible character traits.

Sookie was really intrigued by the story and she was staring expectantly at Pam, who was drinking yet another Tru Blood.

"What?" Pam said, trying unsuccessfully to look innocent.

"Well, go on! I mean, skip the x-rated part and tell what happened next! You might have forever but I don't!" Sookie exclaimed to a rather amused Pam and then she sank in her seat waiting to hear the rest of the story.

(Don't forget to review please! I really need the feedback! I need to know someone out there is reading what I am writing! Thank you!"


	9. Chapter 9

(Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well, this is one more flashback chapter (as I like to call them)… I understand that you might want to see some actual plot, but I think it's important to get to know the main characters a little better and to fully comprehend their connection before the story continues. It is going to be much easier to follow this way. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and added the story to your favorites or/and to your alert lists! Please let me know if you have any suggestions about the story! I am looking forward to your reviews!)

The Past III

Pam pretended to look exasperated as she started narrating once more.

"Well, as you understand these two lovebirds consummated their marriage over and over that certain night. Okay, okay, don't glare at me, Sookie… I am continuing…

After that, they became the most in-love couple of their town. Being royals, every single person was envious of their mutual infatuation, as well as of their social status.

They both recollect that they were truly blissful at that period of their life. It was winter, so Eric didn't leave for raids and the fields were buried under the snow, so they got to spend much time enjoying each other's company.

You should see them talking about those times… Either one… They get this nostalgic look on their faces and at those points their eyes betray their true ages. It's almost sad. And Artemis always reaches to touch her diamond necklace (Eric retrieved it the night of the attack along with her other stuff) and Eric goes for his wedding band. Oh! And if they are close, they hold hands…

Anyway, they were already living in heaven, but when Artemis understood she was pregnant, it felt like a dream come true. By that time, Artemis's dad had died, but Eric's was joyful beyond imagination.

However, soon after the big news of the pregnancy broke, Eric had to lead their army for a raid. He claims it was too hard for him to leave her alone behind, especially since she was carrying his child (you know pregnancies were really dangerous at these times and it wasn't rare that the mother died), but he had to be a dominant leader. Artemis says she was scared out of her mind for Eric's fate but she had no other choice but to be strong and keep herself calm for the sake of the baby she was carrying.

Eric was gone for two months, but eventually he made it back relatively unscathed. The ship arrived late at night; despite that, Artemis run to the port to welcome him. She was four months pregnant by that time. Their reunion was legendary. I mean, it became a tale and the story passed form generation to generation, until they actually printed it! Actually what they printed was the whole story of their life, but the reunion was the inspiration to make a story about the couple.

They were headed back to their house from a rather isolated path, since they were living in the outskirts of the village. They were all happy and gooey for being back together. And then they were attacked."

Pam's face looked actually enraged at that point. She spat out the last words and took a few moments to collect herself. Despite her efforts, there was still a burning fire in her eyes.

Sookie didn't comment. She knew what was coming. Their turning into vampires. She just gave Pam some much needed space and waited patiently for the rest of the story.

And Pam finally found the courage to go on.

"They were three. They were men who had been held captives from the raid and had been brought to serve as workers in the fields. Somehow, they had escaped and when they recognized the leader of their enemies, Eric, they thought it would be the prefect opportunity to take revenge.

Eric was armed but he had been surprised and they were three. Also he was tired from the hardships of the journey, in addition to having some wounds from the battle. Artemis says he fought with extraordinary bravery and he used every bit of his strength to save his family and himself. In fact, he killed two of the attackers, but as the second one was going down, the third one stabbed Eric in the chest and he fell to the ground. The one attacker left alive thought Eric was dead and he headed towards Artemis, intending to rape her and kill her.

Artemis, on the other hand, had been shoved with her back on a tree when Eric understood what was happening. She hadn't dared to move, because she knew that she would only distract Eric instead of helping him.

As she saw the guy going to stab him, she felt a blinding pain in her lower abdomen and screamed. Not being able to just observe, she rushed to Eric's side. Seeing he was unconscious, if not dead, she got matters to her own hands. She took his sword from hand and ignoring the stabs of pain she felt through her body, she fought with the third one.

Eric had taught her some basic things about sword fighting before he had left but she had not been trained properly and she hadn't practiced long enough. Nonetheless, she pushed her boundaries and managed to swing the sword enough to hurt her opponent several times. She was lucky because he had not expected her to fight and he had let his weapon fall to the ground.

Soon, though, he recovered from the shock and retrieved his sword. In a matter of minutes, Artemis was laying to the ground, her weapon thrown a few feet on her right side and her enemy's sword scratching her neck.

And then he did the mistake to stop for a while to catch his breath and she threw her body to the right, grabbing her sword and pushing it into his chest, despite cutting herself to the blade of Eric's murderer, in the process.

His eyes grew wide and he roared with pain and rage as he fell to the ground. Artemis rose with difficulty, picked a knife from Eric's clothes and carefully approached the unconscious man and stabbed him in the heart, making sure he wouldn't be coming back. She repeated the process with the other two attackers.

She says that it wasn't really necessary but she was too scared to check whether Eric was alive or not. Not being able to put it off any longer she came closer to his bloodied body and kneeled beside him. She listened carefully to his heart and when she was sure no sound was coming from it, she allowed her tears to fall as she buried her head to her husband's body.

Her weariness was then making itself known. Mechanically she looked down her body and through her watery eyes she realized she was almost totally covered with blood. She checked more carefully. She had a cut on her neck and several others on her limbs from the fight but those were not explaining the bloody mess she was. And then she realized: bright crimson liquid was running profusely though her thighs… She gasped as she understood she had lost Eric's baby.

She lay there for some time, crying over her numerous losses and pondering on what was coming for her. She was alone in a foreign, hostile country… She had no family and if she stayed she would be forced to marry some barbarian, if she managed to survive from her injuries. She was feeling weaker every second due to the blood loss and she knew she had to make a decision quickly.

Thinking that the love of her life was forever gone along with the fruit of their adoration, she took Eric's knife. She gasped for air one last time and pushed the blade on her carotid artery and slid it downwards. And then she lost consciousness."

Pam paused again, and she told Sookie in a terrified way "Sookie, you are leaking! That wasn't the deal!"

Sookie quickly ran her hands over her face to dry her tears. She didn't want to give Pam any reason not to continue. She was awestruck. Who would believe that the badass Viking and the lethal gorgeous witch had shared a past that resembled dangerously too much to Romeo and Juliet's tale!

"I am fine. Just go on! What happened then? Some kind of vampire must have found them, otherwise they wouldn't be alive or whatever now…" Sookie remarked.

"True. Quite true, dear telepath. This is the point where a vamp gets involved in the story. Well, actually two vampires, Diana and Godric, had watched all of the scene.

They were passing by when they spotted the couple returning home. However, they had just fed and they weren't interested in killing them. They heard the attack and the stood in the shadows watching them. As they claimed later, for the first time in centuries they saw a pair so devoted to each other. As soon as Eric hit the ground they had decided to turn them, so that these two would continue their love forever.

They wouldn't allow the man to kill Artemis, they just wanted to see how far she would go. After she killed him, they left her some time. They knew she would be unconscious soon and then they would take over. Indeed, they were surprised as she killed herself over Eric's body. Then they came closer and detected a very faint pulse in Eric and heard Artemis's continuously weakening heart.

The actual process of their turning is some kind of sacred secret they are not allowed to share. It was not a typical turning; higher magic was involved. Of what I have gathered throughout the years, it seems that Godric turned Eric and Diana turned Artemis, but somehow Artemis and Eric shared blood during the procedure.

It is difficult to explain what that blood exchange meant… It was like… Like… Oh! Wait! You have heard of a blood bond between a vampire and a human, right? You know the whole belonging to each other, sensing and sending emotions, locating etc.. thing?"

"Yeah, I know that…" Sookie said. Actually, nobody had explained it to her, but she had created her theory gathering information from different fangbangers' thoughts. It seemed that when a vampire and a human exchanged blood three times or more, there was a certain connection created. It was a way for a vampire to show their dedication and devotion to the human, by letting them know how they feel all the time. It was also important for security since the bonded couple could sense each other's place. Generally Sookie knew it was kind of a big deal and didn't happen all that often. Of course, most vampires turned their bonded humans at some point.

"Good. The same thing happens between vampires very very rarely. Vampire relationships usually don't last long. However, once a couple has bonded, there is no way back. They belong to each other and they can do nothing about it. Even if they are mad at one another, even if they wish to separate, they just can't… The pull is too strong. They feel they absolutely must go back to their mate. It's like they try to rip part of themselves off if they attempt to leave.

Apparently, very few of us feel so strong about someone to commit themselves in such a way. The vampire/vampire bond is more potent that the vampire/human one, since vamps are immortal and the bond doesn't foresee death in the equation."

"Is that what Eric and Artemis have?" Sookie couldn't help but to ask.

"Kind of. I mean they have that too, but they share other bonds as well…" Pam explained more patiently that her usual self. It had taken her some time too to figure out how the fuck those bonds work.

"What kind of bonds? This one sounds more than enough to me…" Sookie said, overwhelmed. How much more tied could two beings be?

"Well, it is… More than enough. But still, there are more. First of all, Artemis and Eric were very much in love as humans, before they were turned. What they shared… It was too powerful to be lost in the transition. Like after we are turned our bodies don't change almost at all, our emotions… the strongest amongst them… they remain. We may be able to put them in the back of our heads, but they still are there. And their intensity multiplies like our senses after we are made vampires. You can say, then, that this is another way in which these two are tied.

There is always the bond created by the time of their being turned which plays a role. Their makers worked in absolute synchronization while turning them. As a result, Artemis and Eric became vampires the very same second. That is too seldom among our kind… I can not recall anyone apart from these two who shared that kind of connection… Except for their makers, of course… Artemis and Eric, they have exactly the same amount of power. If you don't take into account the fighting expertise and you put them in the fight, it will never end.

Also, it said by witnesses (although neither Eric nor Artemis has ever confirmed or denied it) that they can 'borrow' powers to each other…"

"What do you mean borrow?" Sookie asked, not understanding the concept.

Pam looked troubled, as if trying to put into words an abstract theory.

"Let me give you an example, dear telepath… You know that the older a vampire is the stronger, right? And you also know that these two are, let's say, 1,100 years old… And they are both in the same fight and Artemis has taken down her opponents, while Eric's life or existence or whatever is being threatened. Instead of going there to defend him, she can allow him to 'borrow' some of her power. Then Artemis will have the power of a younger vampire and Eric the power of an older one. If she 'borrowed' him power of 300 years for example, she would act/ feel/ be like a 800-year-old vamp and he would act/feel/ be like 1,400-year-old vamp. That way they can get out of difficult situations or face enemies dangerously older than them or heal quickly…

But as I said, it is not confirmed. And, anyway, you should not talk about it with anyone, because if it true, it is a huge asset I am sure none of them would like to advertise. Surprise is one of their favorite techniques, after all…

Of course, I shouldn't forget their maker's connections… Godric and Diana… They were, too, created at the same time and shared that odd bond. I believe their makers had fallen in love as vampires and shared a vampire bond, as well. Those two ancient vampires, if I recall correctly, had done extensive research as to how to create two vamps with the potential to love each other as much as they did. And they found this thing about simultaneous transformation and applied it. Also, Eric and Artemis's bond, being 'second generation' is even more powerful than the one Godric and Diana shared. If you are about to ask whether it can get worse than that, just wait and listen!

Their last connection has to do with their mystical turning. You see, some of the blood one gets while being turned always remains inside them. That is why vampires are so connected to their makers. Well, since Artemis and Eric somehow exchanged blood during their turning they have a bond similar to that of a maker and a child, both of them being both simultaneously.

The same had happened to their makers as well. So, although Eric's master was Godric, he was compelled to follow Diana's orders too. And respectively Artemis didn't obey only to Diana, but also to Godric.

The child/ maker thing must also be the reason why they can communicate telepathically… It is common a maker and his children to have a conversation inside their heads…

As you understand, Sookie dear, these two share numerous bonds. Each one of the bonds I described alone is more than most can handle… A combination like the one we are talking about is just too much! Eric and Artemis are not two separate beings… They are most like one soul in two bodies. They share thoughts, feelings, powers… everything. For them to be apart… It must be physically painful. They are designed to be in union. Together they always are a million times more effective than each of them alone could ever be. They are two parts of the whole…"

Pam broke off her desperate attempts to explain… It was just so much. No one could understand. She herself wouldn't have been able to, if she didn't get the general idea of Eric's feelings because of being his child.

Sookie was trying to take in what she had just heard. Of course, now it made sense… All the adoring looks, the blind trust, the tension in the atmosphere. She had thought it looked like these two ached if not touching, but couldn't fathom it was actually true.

At that point, a question rose in her head. "Pam? If it is as impossible as you describe for them to be apart, then why Artemis hasn't been with Eric ever since I met him. Or why hasn't he been with her?"

Pam hadn't expected that. Suddenly, she grew uncomfortable. She hadn't discovered the answer herself to that question and she was pretty sure she didn't like that answer. Artemis wouldn't keep herself away willingly. Someone had forced her. And if there was a person who had enough power as to make Artemis do something like that, they were all screwed.

"Honesty, Sookie, I have no idea. Eric says that they had been always been together in their vampire lives, They had travelled all over the world, seen history reveal itself, fought their enemies and loved each other century after century.

Until one day Artemis said she needed some time by herself, to work on her magic and to explore life on her own. She sort of closed her side of the bonds. Eric could still get a vague idea of her feelings but not clear enough to understand what was happening. However, he just couldn't say no… He agreed even if the pain killed him inside. I think he hoped she wouldn't last away from him for long.

However, she didn't come back. Eric was lonely and that is how he decided to turn me. I remember seeing Artemis once or twice in almost 200 years. She just appeared, spent some time with Eric and left again. No explanations. Just like that.

Sometimes I thought I smelt her scent in the houses or the offices Eric used at different times. He said she was practicing her teleporting abilities and her instincts often brought her where she felt safe. Next to him. But that was all. After a while that stopped, too. I guess she had perfected her skills by that point.

I also believe that she worked some kind of magic so that Eric wouldn't miss her so much and so that he wouldn't be in physical pain. I am not sure, though. Artemis is deviously clever. Whatever she did, she did it gradually so that everyone would assume the common known saying that time heals would apply in this case, too."

Pam was musing now, almost to herself. She had talked to a witch about these speculations and the witch had replied that the pain from separating such bonds couldn't dissolve. If Eric was feeling less pain, it meant Artemis was feeling more. Pam calculated that if that was the case, Artemis should be in eternal agony.

She seemed fine, though. She drank a bit more blood than she should considering her age, but it was nothing outrageous and could be accounted to pleasure and not need. Pam, though, knew better that to underestimate Artemis's self control. She had always thought of Artemis as an erupting volcano covered with ice. While she was almost always overwhelmed with emotions, her face never betrayed a thing. Even when in bloodlust, she looked immaculate and had control over her expressions.

Pam decided then, that she shouldn't worry much. Artemis had been gone for long and, despite her magic, Eric missed her too much and was determined to never let go once she had come back. Sooner, rather than later, they would learn why she left and how.

(A/N: So, what do you think of Eric and Artemis's relationship? Like it or not? What do you expect to see next? How about telling me in a nice (or not so nice) review? :-)


	10. Chapter 10

(Author's note: Hey everyone! I know it took me a pretty long time, but here I have a whole new chapter! I would really appreciate it of you could take a few seconds to review after you read. Tell me if you like it or not, if you have any questions, ideas, suggestions… Also, a huge thanks to all of those who added the story to their favorites and/or alert lists, and to those who reviewed (I love you guys!). If you are interested to see what Artemis is wearing in this chapter, please follow the link below:

(part 1) http:/

(part 2) www

(part 3) ./

(part 4) soulmates_ch10/set?id=22170466

Well, enough of my rumbling… Enjoy!)

The Castle

Eric and Artemis arrived at Fangtasia the next day about half an hour after its opening. As Eric parked his Corvette in his secured spot, his eyes fell on the huge queue of fang-bangers in front of an exasperated Pam, waiting to get inside the bar. As if she had read his thoughts, Artemis said "Busy tonight, huh?".

He grinned silently and led his bonded towards the employee entrance of the club. "Are you coming with me in the front to impress the crowds, beautiful?" Eric asked playfully, a huge smirk on his face.

"You just love to show off, don't you?" She replied with a fake annoyed tone.

"Like you didn't know… And don't you play innocent to me, miss! You love it when I show you off…." He pointed out.

"I'm guilty. I can't deny it… Let's go…" Artemis told him coyly, as she took a step towards the door.

Once more the infamous couple turned all the heads in the room towards them, as they walked to the two thrones that were especially set up for them.

They took their seats slowly and ordered their drinks for the night. Pam soon appeared with their orders and joined them for a while.

"Have I ever mentioned purple suits you?" Pam directed the question to Artemis, who smiled and responded "Thanks, Pam. I always appreciated your taste. Remind me to take you shopping sometime…".

"Oh, I will…!" Pam sounded almost eager as the words came out.

Eric was looking at some papers while this conversation took place and without taking his eyes from them he said "Note that you will not be using MY money during this shopping trip, Pam…".

"What? Why?" Pam sounded startled.

Eric laughed shortly and replied "Artemis's taste is quite expensive and I am not willing to go bankrupt so that you can buy shoes!". Of course, there wasn't such a chance. Eric's fortune was so extensive, it would require some effort for it to be spent. However you never know with those women. They can pay an apartment's worth of money on shoes!

"Don't be grumpy, Eric… You know you don't mean what you are saying. We know well you can't say no to your women… And we are asking Eric… Very nicely…" Artemis said with a wonderful smile on her lips and a spark in her eyes.

Eric shot her a dirty dirty look and returned to his paperwork without a single word.

Pam then left to answer the ringing phone.

Artemis's smile broadened even more and she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Eric's cheek, breathing into his ear "It's one of the reasons we love you…".

Eric was startled by her actions. Artemis hadn't indulged into any kind of affection ever since she came and that kiss did strange things inside him. It was so simple. It was the most plain way to express that you care about someone. And he needed the reassurance that Artemis still cared. He could feel her love though the bond, but it was a whole different thing when she admitted her feelings out loud. He looked at her affectionately with a ghost of a smile in his lips and he reached out of her hand.

They stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of their hands touching, until Pam showed up with the phone. She had to clear her throat twice, for either of them to look at her with eyes full of emotions: love, pain, determination and mostly raging anger for the one who had interrupted them.

"Excuse me for interrupting your little thing there, but Chow is on the phone. He has important news. You want to talk to him." Pam said in her usual tone.

Eric was rather agitated as he rose from his throne, but he collected himself and headed towards his office. Artemis's face was empty as she looked around the bar without really seeing a thing in front of her.

"Talk to me, Chow." Eric said the moment he took hold of the device.

"Mystery lady was right. I found Bill at the home he and his maker shared in the past. She had captured him and has been torturing him as punishment for his preferring a human woman over her. I am calling for enforcements, as ordered."

"Good. Two vampires will be there soon. Lorena isn't a fighter. You will take her down easily. Find Compton some blood. He will need it to recover. Call me when you are done."

Click. That was it. "Pam." Eric mumbled and soon his child appeared at the door.

"How can I be of use to you this wonderful evening?" Pam said sarcastically.

"It would be useful indeed if you cut the crap. Send two strong fighter vamps to Chow, just to be on the safe side. And call the telepath to tell her that Compton has been found and is about to be freed tonight. Warn her not to approach him until further notice and to rescind his invitation to her home. We don't know in what condition he will be after the torture. I will be outside."

And with that he was gone.

"_What happened?"_ Artemis asked telepathically. It wouldn't be wise if all the vampires present knew the affairs of the state.

Eric replayed the conversation in his head for her benefit, as well as his orders to Pam. Artemis seemed quite pleased with the turn of events. She even smiled slightly.

And then her Blackberry rang. Apparently she had a new message. It was the Queen's secretary reminding them that they were invited to her compound the next night. Her smile disappeared quickly.

Eric only raised an eyebrow, silently questioning what changed the mood of his bonded so abruptly, and she showed him the message from Sophie- Anne's offices. Both of them shared equivalent expressions of exasperation, boredom and annoyance. They had met the Queen of Louisiana when she was still a newborn vampire. With her domineering character they had been sure she would soon gain power in the vampire regime. She was one of the few vampires still alive (of shorts) who had knowledge of their bond. She understood it better than most and respected it, but she was also extremely jealous of it, especially because she knew she would never be able to acquire a bond like that. Sophie – Anne seemed to forget that Artemis and Eric were much older than her and much more powerful. She was Queen only because Eric wasn't interested in the position, and he practically made his own choices although for the sake of appearances she had to pretend, at least, to agree with his decisions.

Neither Eric nor Artemis were interested though in wasting one of their valuable evenings together visiting the Queen to help her get over her boredom issues. Like they cared about Sophie – Anne's psychology… Nonetheless, they didn't wish to cause a stir by declining her invitation.

Artemis, though, was also afraid the Queen would be her usual tactless self and talk about Godric and his decision to meet the sun, causing Eric both pain and fury, and that would so not be good. In the past few days she had been happy to witness Eric making his peace, as much as one can, with the fact that Godric chose to leave this life. He knew that ever since Godric's mate and her technical maker, Diana, had been killed, he was deeply sorrowed and that without her he didn't desire to go on living. She knew Eric, in his effort to make sense out of these absurd events, had put himself in Godric's position, and he had gotten a better idea of his sire's feelings.

The rest of the evening at Fangtasia went on in regular rhythms, until the bar closed at about 2 am. Eric then summoned Pam to inform her of his and Artemis's impending departure.

"Pam we will be going now. Is there something else I need to know?"

"Actually I just took a call from Chow. He got Bill out. I don't know what he did of Lorena. He will be back soon in case you want to wait. Sookie is coming here, too. She could not be persuaded otherwise. She is convinced we will protect her if anything goes wrong."

Artemis then sensed Eric's turmoil. She had stated earlier she wanted to go as soon as the club closed and he wanted to go with her, but he still knew he had to be there for the return of Compton for various reasons.

"It's fine, Pam. We will wait. Tell them to come in the office once they arrive. Well, Eric, I never got to show you the pictures of my home in the castle. Since we have some time to kill, as people say these days, why don't we go to your office?" Artemis suggested trying to pique Eric's interest so that he wouldn't feel like he was keeping her to Fangtasia against her will.

"Are you sure you want to do that now? Earlier you said you wanted to leave. I'm sure Pam is perfectly capable of handling this little situation and we can go if that is what you wish."

Like distracting Eric would ever work… "It's alright. I don't mind if we stay. I know you want to see to the incident yourself." She smiled and headed towards the office.

Pam made herself scarce since she understood that the ambiance in the office would be a little too tense, if they got to watch pictures of the castle. She had fished some information out of Eric about that location and his emotional connection to it and it was not good….

"Artemis, I am really sorry we have to…" Eric started to say as he entered the room, closing the door behind, but he was interrupted.

"Eric, you know I never do things I don't like. And I said it's fine. So, stop apologizing. And come sit here."

Eric didn't need a second invitation. Seconds later he was sitting in his office chair with Artemis on his lap, and his laptop in front of them. It was indeed a peculiar sight, two thousand-years-old vampires watching intently a screen of a modern Apple device.

Artemis swiftly opened a folder, which Eric noticed that had already been saved in his laptop, and seconds later they were watching pictures of their castle. Eric couldn't help but gasp once he took in the scenery in front of him. The castle lay in the middle of the picture; on the one side, one could see the lush forest it that surrounded part of it and on the other the very abrupt cliff that had always fascinated Eric. His hands held Artemis's waist fiercely as he remembered the first time he saw that building.

It had been approximately three hundred years aster their turning and they had spent all these years travelling the world. They had been in many places, discovered many different cultures, and learnt a great deal, always enjoying their love and companionship. They had avoided Sweden for a long time, fearing they might be spotted, but after a while they went back and visited the place where they had lived as humans. Later on, they had decided to go to nearby Scotland. Both of them had been fascinated by the country. The wild nature, which combined so harmonically the water and the forest element, creating sublime sceneries and idyllic meadows made them decide to stay there for a while. They had been travelling in the North of the county through the forest, when they heard water, which surprised them since they were at great height. They followed the noise and soon arrived in front of a majestic castle that would have taken their breath away if they had any. The scene in front of them looked like a masterpiece of a renounces artist, combining deep greys, greens reds and blues. The huge building structure, the mysterious surrounding forest, the sinister windflowers and the sapphire colour of the sky were creating an image beyond imagination. They shared a look for less than a second and the choice was made. This was the place they would call home.

Artemis went on with the pictures, one more marvellous than the previous and soon fell into reverie, remembering different times they had spent in that castle. They recalled redecorating it over and over to keep up with the current trends and their habit to have rooms decorated with items from different eras, housing royals, ambushing enemies, getting married and much much more…

"Oooh! Do you remember when the King expressed his liking of the castle… You know when he actually meant that we should offer it to him…" Artemis exclaimed, laughing at the same time.

"That bastard. I still can't believe he actually wanted me to handle my home to him just because he liked it so that he could visit like once a year with his current mistress!" Eric replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, he was the King…"

"Nonsense! And I was a vampire… That's why I glamoured him…" Eric said with a victorious smile that made Artemis feel light-headed.

For a moment it felt like the old times when they were still together. They were both laughing and feeling some real happiness after a long period of misery and deprivation. It was one of the perks of love…

Their joyous laughter had subsided and they were leaning dangerously close to each other, their lips inches apart. Eric was holding her body to his as if determined to never let go and she had took hold of his shoulders as if her life depended upon the closeness. Eric could sense his bonded fighting with all her internal might against the need to brush her lips on his. That might, though, was none too strong after so long apart from him. On the other hand, a voice in her head was shouting that she absolutely mustn't get any closer if she truly wanted Eric's well-being. She was confused and Eric thought he saw red tears in the corners of her eyes. He raised his hand to caress the one side of her face, to soothe her and she closed her eyes trying to relish the moment, to store every detail of it in her mind for the years to come without seeing Eric. Her sensed were overwhelmed with the inexistent distance and she felt her body lean even closer despite her mind's weak orders…

(A/N: How about that review we were talking about earlier? Please? Oh, come on now, you know you want it…. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

(Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long, but it has been a little crazy around here… I don't make any promises but I will try to post the next chapter not too long after this one… Thank you again for your reviews and alerts and favorites! I always appreciate the feedback!)

The Meadow

_Previously:_

Their joyous laughter had subsided and they were leaning dangerously close to each other, their lips inches apart. Eric was holding her body to his as if determined to never let go and she had took hold of his shoulders as if her life depended upon the closeness. Eric could sense his bonded fighting with all her internal might against the need to brush her lips on his. That might, though, was none too strong after so long apart from him. On the other hand, a voice in her head was shouting that she absolutely mustn't get any closer if she truly wanted Eric's well-being. She was confused and Eric thought he saw red tears in the corners of her eyes. He raised his hand to caress the one side of her face, to soothe her and she closed her eyes trying to relish the moment, to store every detail of it in her mind for the years to come without seeing Eric. Her senses were overwhelmed with the inexistent distance and she felt her body lean even closer despite her mind's weak orders…

…..

And right at that point the door burst open and Sookie ran inside with a frantic look on her face. The two vampires in a swift motion that could not be detected by the human eye untangled themselves and took their normal positions, their faces even more blank than usual, afraid that their burning emotions would be revealed.

"Is he here yet? Please, Eric, I need to see him!" Sookie exclaimed breathlessly.

"Calm yourself down… Chow is just parking outside. They will be here any minute. Go to that corner and be quiet. We need to find out what happened." Artemis instructed since Eric was staring expressionlessly the wall opposite of him, refusing to answer to the intruder. Under other circumstances he would be planning her demise, but he kind of understood Sookie's worry and he himself was overly worried about his bonded's previous attitude and words.

A few seconds later, Pam, Chow and Bill came inside. The former Civil war warrior looked awful: he was sickly pale; his skin covered with bruises and cuts, his clothes tattered, his hair sticky with blood, his eyes hollowed… It was truly a sad sight. Bill Compton could barely walk as Chow deposited him in the leather couch and went to bring him some Tru Blood to drink.

Sookie made a step towards him but all the vampires in the room looked at her disapprovingly. Even Bill, managed to whisper "Sookie, don't. I have been deprived from blood for quite some time. I am not as in control of myself as I wound like to have you close…"

Sookie nodded in understanding, going back to her seat, her eyes never breaking the loving gaze she was sharing with her vampire.

For almost half an hour, everybody had practical issues in mind. Bill consumed several Tru Bloods and was then offered a shower and clean clothes. After that he took a few minutes with Sookie, who rushed to accept his marriage proposal. However, their lover's vows were interrupted by Eric's stern cough, who -Bill noted- seemed even more impatient than usual.

"Bill, will you now honor us with a report of what has happened since you went missing? Before the sun rises if possible?" Eric questioned mockingly.

"Alright. As Sookie must have told you we were at..."

"Yeah, yeah we know that… What happened then?" Eric almost growled.

"When Sookie went to the restroom, the door flung open and two vampires came in. They were wearing gloves and used silver to bound me and took me away. I never got to see their faces, but as I found out later they were Lorena's children who where doing her dirty work.

They took me to the home she and I used to share once upon a time. I didn't realize so at the moment because I was blindfolded. They put me in the dirty basement and soon after my paranoid maker made her appearance.

Apparently, she was displeased because I had preferred a human woman over her undead beauty and she thought it was her duty as a maker to teach me never to put a breather before an undead creature.

She kept me there and tortured me. She would stop when I was too worn off, feed me some blood to heal and continue again once I was conscious enough to feel the pain.

Eric, if you more detail for the official documentation it will have to wait until some other time. Sookie doesn't need to hear all that.

Of what I understood Sophie-Anne was also in on that. She didn't really mind if I went missing for a while, because that way she could pin the vampire blood sales she had been doing on my name…

Well, and then Chow and the other two appeared and took Lorena down. Her to children were left unharmed since they had been ordered by their maker to comply and couldn't resist.

And now here I am…" Bill finished with a hint of a smile on his face indicating his pleasure for being back to Sookie. Apparently, he had thought he would never see her again.

Artemis had been taking notes in incredible speed while he was talking and had already prepared the official sheriff report for Compton's abduction. Apparently she was trying to distract herself with work from the previous events of the night.

In the meanwhile, Eric had been extremely silent, only nodding or raising an eyebrow as a reaction to what Bill was saying.

"Well, this should be enough. Compton you are free to go. We shall speak soon to arrange the issues following Lorena's final death." Eric mumbled in a stern voice and the happy couple exited the office to return to Bon Temps.

Pam also excused herself for the night. She had "saved" a snack from earlier and she was about to have her fun for the night.

Eric was still thoughtful and seemed to ignore Artemis's presence completely, until she tried to get his attention coughing. He spread a beautiful smile on his face at that point and said "Why don't we go on a walk… or a flight rather…? It's still early to go home. I know of a place you would love…".

"Why not?" she replied lightly.

They closed the bar and in a few moments they were flying in the clear sky of Louisiana holding each others hands. Flying was an exhilarating experience that both had learnt to love ever since they were turned. The way the air hit their faces, the way everything around them went blurry, the shrilling sound of the wind… it was a pure pleasure for the keen vampire senses…

They soon arrived in a small meadow, somewhere in the woods outside of Shreveport. It was an idyllic location: a small round grass-covered space with a clear blue lake in the middle. Small flowers were growing on the sides of the lake and one could easily see the reflection of the moon on the still water. Eric carefully lead his bonded to sit on the thick branch of a tree right above the lake and he deposited himself next to her.

"Well, I guess you do know me after all. I absolutely love this place! This is one of the advantages of living in the countryside: you get to find little pieces of heaven planted on earth like this one…"

"I know… It is truly breath-taking and, as you know, I have seen more than my fair share of sceneries. Talking about sceneries and idyllic locations, with Russell attacking, you never got to tell me exactly how you managed to get to own the castle…"

"Well, after we moved to the US, I had always kept track of the owners. When I returned to Europe, of course, I wanted my home back, so I glamoured the residents into allowing me to stay. I couldn't throw them out, though, since it would be far too conspicuous and there were already rumors it was haunted… Last thing I needed was to be discovered… Once the Great Revelation took place, I had already convinced the owners to sell it to me, and I just signed the papers. And I have been living there ever since. Most of the time anyways…"

"That explains it. I sent my offer the second we were revealed to the world, since I couldn't own something before, but it was refused. I tried again and again, adding up to the offer, but the response was always negative… You are stubborn…"

"How exactly was I supposed to know that the 'businessman from the US' that my lawyer was talking about was you? I thought it was some kind of silly stranger who couldn't face denial! Apart from the silly stranger part, I wasn't completely wrong, was I?"

"Hmph…Other than that, how has life been for you for these two centuries in Europe?"

"Well, I spent a lot of time practicing my magic, I did a lot of studying and I still do, I got to work with some rare supernaturals… It was like a learning period… I travelled quite a lot too… What about you?"

"Well, after you left, Pam and I started some businesses in the US. Then, she went off on her own for a while and I was involved briefly in some missions and vampire politics… But then I caught the idea of opening a bar and summoned Pam. At first it was a normal bar, maybe a little goth, but after the revelation, it became Fangtasia as you know it…"

"I really like your bar. There is something about it…"

"I'm kind of attached to it too I guess. But it can get quite boring from time to time…"

"That's not only Fangtasia! That's the whole world when you have spent more than a millennia in it!"

"That's true… Have you been bored too?"

"Not too much. Maybe I would have liked to have been a little less busy and anxious the past centuries and more bored… And…. Eric, I don't plan to meet the sun anytime soon, if that's what you are asking…"

"It was merely a question… Out of interest!"

"Aha… Whatever you say…" Artemis said with a teasing smile.

Eric shook his head disbelievingly and looked at the starlit sky.

"We should get going… Sun will be up soon and not everyone has super witchy abilities to not burn…"

"Come on, Eric! Do you really think I would let you burn in front of my eyes? My spell protects you too… We could stay up here all day and talk. But I guess we do need our rest…"

"Really? You can extend you un-burn-ability to me as well? I will take you up on that offer at some point!"

"Of course you would!" Artemis exclaimed rolling her eyes and rising in the air next to the tree.

The two vampires took off once more in the sky whose black was now watery from the sun who was about to rise in the horizon.

(A/N: Please take a few seconds to tell me if you liked the chapter in a beautiful reaview… )


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hello people! I know it's been long, but as you know life is crazy! I hope you all had wonderful holidays and that the New Year will bring you anything you wish! Here's is a new chapter! Enjoy!

Ps. In this address you can find Artemis's clothes for the evening!

Part1: http:/

Part 2: .

Part 3: com/soulmates_

Part 4: ch12/set?id=22164112

The Palace

"Artemis… Artemis? Come one, my love, you have to rise… The Queen is expecting us shortly…" Eric whispered above a deeply asleep Artemis.

"That bitch Sophie- Anne interrupts even my dreams for god's shake!" Artemis grumbled half-angrily as she slowly regained her consciousness only to find that she had been sleeping in Eric's arms all day long.

Eric laughed a deep throaty laugh, relishing the feeling of having his bonded in his arms.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Artemis asked curiously. What would his preferences for dressing would be this century? Lot's of black was what she had gathered until then…

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Just asking Eric!"

"Ahem… Well, I don't exactly believe you, but I am wearing a dark grey suit with a shirt. Shocker, huh?"

"Yeah, right! Eric?" Artemis practically purred.

"Yes, lover? Where did this sweet voice come from?"

"Would you consider wearing a burgundy shirt?"

"As you stated recently I can't say no to you, can I?" Eric said raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Eric! Don't mock me, you barbarian Viking! I am asking a serious question here!"

"Of course! Clothing is such a serious matter!"

"To me it is! And just answer!"

"Yes, madam, I would. May I request the reason of your inquiry?"

"You evil vampire… Well, I was wondering whether you would be interested in wearing a shirt matching my dress… You know I have a thing for matching clothes…!"

"I knew you would say something like that! And what's with the names tonight? "Barbarian Viking", "Evil Vampire" I am hardly that awful…"

"Are you going to wear it?"

"What do I get in return?"

"Me not killing you! How does that sound?"

"I was expecting something more like…"

"You are not getting sex just to wear a shirt!" Artemis interrupted him as he projected dirty images into her mind.

"No?"

"NO!"

"It was worth trying, though… I guess I am wearing it anyway… Maybe after all I can't say no…! Where is it? And, by the way, are you coming in that delicious black lacy underwear you have on right now? Not that I mind… But, I don't really like the idea of everyone getting to enjoy the sight of your amazing half-naked body."

"Eric! I would say something in terms of growing up, but if nothing changed until now, I highly doubt it will in the future…!"

Eric just laughed at her comment and went to pick his clothes, leaving Artemis some space to get ready.

After he was ready he decided to wait for her in the foyer of his home. He had fallen in downtime when he sensed Artemis's presence approaching. He snapped his head in her direction. She was standing on top of the huge marble staircase, ready to descent. Eric swallowed when he saw her. She was unbearably beautiful. She had chosen an one-shoulder floor-length gown in the colour of plum. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate manner and only a few marron curls hang loose surrounding her pretty face.

"You look stunning, lover." Eric managed to say quietly once she was in front of him.

"Thanks, Eric." She smiled a little.

"We should be on our way. Sophie-Anne claims not to like waiting."

Artemis rolled her eyes as if to say that she didn't give a damn about Sophie-Anne's feelings and moved forward. They got settled in Eric's shinning corvette and soon they were on their way to the palace.

They drove in silence to the Palace of Sophie-Anne. Soon, they were standing in front of two huge wooden doors with intricate carvings, waiting to be admitted to the Queen's living room. A guard came up them and escorted them inside the room. Sophie-Anne was lying leisurely in comfortable-looking couch. Once she saw the couple approaching she rose to welcome them.

"Artemis, Eric, it is a great pleasure to welcome you at my home! Please take your seats over there." She said motioning to some armchairs surrounding her couch. Sophie-Anne had been smart enough to dispose of her throne before her guests arrived, since they were older and it would show disrespect if she kept a royal attitude. And you don't won't to show disrespect to someone as powerful.

"Sophie-Anne, always good to see you". Eric said and moved towards his chair.

"Sophie-Anne! It is great to finally see your domicile. You have decorated it quite exquisitely!" Artemis commented as she took her place as well.

"Oh, thank you very much dear! I do like it myself… But I have been so rude! Would you like something to drink? Of course, we have Tru Blood, but also some delicious willing or glamoured-into-believing- they-are-willing donors!" the Queen suggested with a smirk. "So, which one will it be?"

"Hm… I think I will taste one of your donors… Maybe an AB negative male?" Artemis replied coyly.

"Of course! Michael?" She called and a handsome half-naked man with a muscular torso appeared in the room. "Could you please serve my guest?"

"Right away, madam." He approached Artemis and asked "Do you prefer neck or wrist, madam?"

Eric was glaring at both of them, trying to suppress his jealousy. It was really hard for him to allow another male so close to Artemis. He knew he shouldn't act like that but he wished he could rip this Michael guy in shreds.

"Wrist will do just fine. Thank you." Artemis's voice echoed in the room. She smiled and dropped her fangs, before biting hard in the man's flesh. Usually she preferred to feed from the neck, but she had seen Eric's scornful glances. As much as she enjoyed his jealousy, she didn't want to push him further, so she settled for Michael's wrist.

"And you Eric? What do you wish to have?" Sophie-Anne pulled him out of his hate-educed state and he answered "Female, B positive would be nice…"

"Rebecca? Please come to entertain our guest. Addison? You, too. I feel a bit thirsty myself."

Two outstanding women walked inside the room gracefully and went to the two vampires who didn't waste any time before starting to feed. A few minutes later, they were all full and rosy. Artemis sat back on her chair and dismissed the human she was feeding from. She licked her lips and said "Quite delicious Sophie-Anne! Where do you pick them?".

"I know! Michael is one of my best! He used to live in a village in Europe. That's why his taste is so pure…"

"Good to know…" Artemis wanted to keep the conversation going as she was trying to calm down after the feed. At her age she should have more self-control but in order to manage her bonds with Eric she had to consume great amounts of energy that exhausted even vampires.

In the meanwhile, Eric was having a difficult time controlling himself as well. The sight of his bonded with blood staining her lips and her fangs protruding from her mouth were making him mad with the need to hold her and kiss her and make love to her. He landed again in reality when Sophie-Anne addressed him

"Did you find your meal enjoyable, Sheriff?"

"It was quite delectable, actually. Thank you"

"I am glad you enjoyed it. It is great to see you better after Godric's final death. My sources had informed me that you were quite sorrowed from his loss. I, myself, had been really sad when I found out about his choice to meet the sun…" 

The moment the words escaped her mouth, Eric tensed greatly and he seemed angry at the Queen. Artemis, however, sensed that he was actually flooded his emotions of sorrow from the memories she brought back. She extended her hand and wrapped it around Eric's. He hadn't put any barriers on their bonds so the moment their skins touched, she was filled with an extraordinary amount of pain and sorrow. He tried to pull away gently but she held his hand gently and shot him a look that dared him to remove his hand or to close the bond.

She took a deep unnecessary breath and whispered mentally to Eric. _"Let me take this one…". _She turned her head so that she would look Sophie-Anne and said "Well, it was a great loss, Godric's death… But it was also his choice and, as his children, we have to respect and honor his selections no matter how hard it may be…"

The Queen took Artemis's subtle but firm message and tactfully changed the subject. She had known this woman for a long time and if she knew one thing about her was to not harm her beloved ones. And mentioning Godric definitely counted as harming Eric.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. They discussed about various old acquaintances, about the trends of this century etc. etc. Eric and Artemis departed at about 4 am and they went back to Eric's house.

"We still have a couple of hours before dawn… Any ideas of what we could do until then?" Artemis asked.

"If I remember correctly you quite enjoyed a good game of cards. Would you be interested?"

"Cards… Great! I haven't played in centuries… I'm going to change and will be back!" She said with a huge grin plastered in her face. She did love cards.

Artemis went upstairs and took off her shoes and her dress. She started rummaging through her stuff for some pajamas or clothes for home, but there was nothing. She hadn't packed anything from her home and she hadn't bought any in Shreveport. She usually slept in her underwear and she had never until then found herself in need of nightclothes…

"Eric?" She called and a moment later he was upstairs in their room.

"How can I be of use?" He raised an eyebrow at her appearance and his smile widened.

"I need something to wear since apparently I am lacking nightclothes…" She smiled almost apologetically.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay like that, lover? I love black lace on you…" He wasn't going to make that easy for her.

"Yes, I am Eric… Besides, I would too mean if I kept showing what you will not get from me, wouldn't I?"

"You know how we can solve this? You can show off your half-naked body as much you like and then offer it to me… That way you won't be mean…"

"You wish, don't you? Clothes, Eric!"

He obediently turned his back and opened his closet. He picked a long T-shirt and offered it to Artemis.

"Will this do?" he asked.

She put it on and released her hair, letting her wavy locks fall on her shoulders. She turned towards Eric and answered "Yep, it's fine…So, are you coming? You owe me a game, remember?"

Eric grinned widely, took a step forward, picked a stunned Artemis in his arms and rushed downstairs, where the table with the cards lay.

(A/N: Please, don't forget to review! It means so much to me! Thank you!)


End file.
